Can't Fight the Moonlight
by boston15
Summary: No matter how hard you try, there are just some things you can't fight, can't run away from... sometimes you don't want to. "When ... he left I thought you could love me," he whispered. "It's not Edward anymore Jake..." M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: okay, hi everyone. i know i haven't finished.... or updated in forever, my other two stories but this one just kept freaking waking me up at night and stuff. it was begging to be written but guess what! With new moon coming out and having reread the book i've become inspired to expect more writing soon! i've really settled into military life so i have more time to get on with this madness. anywayyyyy**

**i know this story has been done before and the beginning may give you some kind of deja vu but i promise it's gonna get shaken up real quick. lots of twists and turns for our favorite boys and girls i promise **=)** oh and it can get kind of sarcastic so don't take everything really, really seriously, you'll get it. also, like i said i just needed to get this off my chest, if you think i should keep going hit me up if not, just don't comment. good to go? good to go.**

**anyway sorry for the long note and enjoy pretties!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing that you recognize. book lines, movies lines, people, whatever they ain't mineeeeee. i would not be sitting in my room writing fanfiction if they were.**

Chapter 1 - Spectacular.

"I'm sorry I have to see him," I said and I strode past Billy and walked right into the house, right into Jake's room. Without knocking I threw the door open, fully prepared to scold him but stopped dead in my tracks. Jake was lying on his stomach, on his too small bed, fast asleep. I looked at his huge body rising and falling with each breath and took in the small smile that was gracing his face. He looked so young, so innocent, so much more like my Jacob then he did when he was awake, when he had his Sam face on. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned to leave. Then I saw four shirtless boys with nice muscles come out of the woods behind the house. I saw red and practically ran out the back door.

I stormed toward them with intent to kill and locked eyes with one of the boys I didn't know. I momentarily stopped and almost tripped. Whoever he was made a move to catch me but the look on my face stopped him. The intent to kill was replaced by something I couldn't place. It was weird it was like an inexplicable pull that drew me toward him, like he was mine and I was his…

What was I thinking?! These idiots took my Jacob from me… took my best friend away. I shook my head to get rid of the distraction and only had eyes for Sam. I continued walked toward him and slammed him hard in the chest.

"What did you do!? What did you do to him?!' I yelled.

"Watch it little girl," the kid from before said. Freaking tough guy, someone should slap him.

"Easy," Sam warned.

"He didn't want this!"

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" Tough guy said almost maliciously but there was something other then anger in his eyes. It took me a second to recover.

"Both of you calm down," Sam said again.

"Nothing, he tells me nothing because he's scared of you," I said almost desperately. Then he started laughing… and I was out for blood. I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I possibly could right across his face.

A look of pure shock came over just about everyone's face, including mine.

"Paul, don't," Sam said slowly. Ah, so tough guy has a name.

"Too late now," the other boy, whose name I registered to be Jared said.

I looked back to Paul who was shaking, really violently actually. Uh oh.

"Bella, get back!" Sam said but for some reason I didn't really feel the need to… like I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. He couldn't hurt me. "Paul- PAUL, get back now!"

Yeah, after thinking about it, I took Sam's advice because mere seconds later, where Paul was, now stood a giant wolf. A giant freaking wolf. I turned around and started running and almost had a heart attack when Jake started running toward me.

"Bella?" he asked and then took in the scene behind me. "Run… Jake run!" I screamed and he did but in the entirely wrong direction. Oh God… what if Paul got hurt… whoa, wait.

I fell and watched the scene at hand. Jake jumped over me and exploded, red-brown fur coming everywhere. Awesome, fantastic, my best friend turns into a giant dog.

I lose the vampires and find werewolves. Spectacular.

Jake and Paul started fighting and it was mildly terrifying. Jake was tearing into Paul's shoulder and I felt it in my own body. I put a hand to my shoulder and found nothing to suggest pain; I looked up and found Sam staring at me intently. I flipped him off.

I heard a howl and saw Paul's teeth in Jacob's leg and I was pissed. Literally, I was going to go and separate the two but before I could stand up they were in the woods continuing to try and kill each other.

Anger was replaced by fear… what if one of them got hurt. I looked back to Sam with horror in my eyes and he seemed to look straight into my soul, like he knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Embry, Jared, take Bella back to Emily's place," Sam instructed with a sympathetic look. Embry looked to give me a hand but I threw a disgusted look in his face and got up myself.

"No, I'll wait for Jake here," I declared. The two boys rolled their eyes at me and Jared picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and started kicking and punching every inch of him I could reach. "Put me down!"

"Jake is going to kill you," Embry said.

"Not as bad as Paul will," Jared said with a smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Embry said laughing. What were they talking about?

"Come on man you can't tell me you didn't see it? Even she felt it," Jared added.

"Excuse me, care to explain to me what the hell you're talking about?!" I said indignantly. He still hadn't put me down.

"No," Jared said simply, "You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Dude, Jake is going to flip out," Embry replied.

"If he comes back alive," Jared challenged.

"WHAT!?" I screamed – I was ignored.

"Yeah right! Jake is going to tear Paul apart!" Embry countered.

"Do you understand Paul just imprinted? He's going to fight like HELL to get back here, poor little Jacob doesn't stand a chance." Imprinted? What?

Embry laughed a little at this, "and you don't think Jake wants to kill him for that? Come on now, Jake's been miserable over this for, oh I don't know, forever."

"Yeah, yeah you got a point, this should be interesting." Jared said and then proceeded to slap my leg, "Hey, when we get in here, don't stare it irritates Sam."

I crossed my arms behind Jared's back because guess where I still was? Oh right.

"Bite me," I spat and they laughed at me. Jared went up a couple of stairs and walked through the door Embry held open for him.

"Hey Em!" Jared said happily.

"Muffins!" Embry declared and proceeded to grab one, not that I could see it from where I was.

"Hello to you too Embry and Jared uhh… why is there a girl thrown over your shoulder?" Someone- I presumed Emily, asked in a rather sweet voice.

"Oh right," he said offhandedly. I reached up and smacked him upside the head, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship – false. "This is Bella."

I heard an intake of breath, "Jacob's Bella?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not anymore," Embry said under his breath and both boys burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.

I had had enough, "JARED! Put me down!"

He sighed, "Are you going to run away?"

"How far would I get before you caught me?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Half a step," he said.

"No I won't run away." I answered defeated and he put me on my feet. I smoothed my shirt out and turned toward him, slapping him in the chest and turned to face Emily. It was then I realized why staring was against the rules. Her face was stunning save the three huge scars marring the side of her face. She had half of her mouth in a smile, the other was set in a permanent frown.

"Hi honey, I'm Emily," she said offering her hand.

"Bella," I said with a small smile. Was I furious? Yes. Did I want to kill someone? Yes. Could I have an attitude with Emily? No. She just seemed so caring and loving.

"So you're the vampire girl?" She asked.

"And you must be the… whatever they turn into girl?" I said questioningly and she burst into laughter while I got shocked faces from the boys.

"Seriously!? You don't know what we are?" Embry asked.

"Wolves?" I said uncaring.

"Jake was right, you are good with weird," Sam commented and he went and kissed Emily with such love you could literally feel it all around you. It was absolutely infectious. I smiled when I looked at them despite my anger at Sam, it was just so beautiful.

Then I heard the true reasons behind my annoyance come in behind me and when they walked through the door I felt a weight lift off my chest even though I didn't really know it was there – I was mildly distracted earlier. Jake and Paul were playfully pushing and shoving each other until they saw the look I was giving them.

Jake rolled his eyes but Paul actually looked somewhat hurt by it. Embry and Jared made puking noises at the table. I reached over and slapped the closest one upside the head, Jared. It was fine, he had been getting it all day.

"Bella, uh… can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, Jake," I said and heard someone… growl low and deep.

"Oh," Emily said simply. I looked at her questioningly but she just smiled and nodded her head at Jake. I took a deep breath and followed him out the door, noticing the pull at my heart with each step that I took.

**Ending note: well, thanks for reading hahah. like i said if you think i should keep going get at me, if not then just X out, no need for negativity. and again like i said, i know it's been done before and whatever but if you know me at all, i like to turns worlds upside down and what not so give it a chance. **=) **never assume you know what's gonna happen next haha.**

**reviews would be lovely.**

**OH AND PS if you happen to read my other stories.. .well bring the Rain mostly... look out for long, long updates soon because like i said i got really inspired lately! sorry for the wait. love you best**


	2. Scars and Heartache

**Authors Note: Well, I don't know if I'm going to do this for every chapter but here's Paul's point of view about what went on. Let me know what you think.**

**Also thank you so so so so so so so much for the reviews and adds! I was so blown away with the feedback, you are the best! Keep it up!**

**OH and for the title, i was listening to that song when I wrote this and decided that's going to be the main theme of my story. you should listen to it by leann rimes, it has the best lyrics.**

ONTO the story =)

**PAUL POV**

"_We have to go get Jacob,"_ Sam said. It wasn't like we had a choice so Embry, Jared, and myself followed. We were getting ready to have a quick meeting about Quil and then we were going to run some patrols because we definitely smelled a new leech around.

Running through the forest really was like nothing else in the world. Yeah, I'm the mean, sarcastic, sometimes violent, Paul Meraz but there was just something about running full speed through the trees.

"_How poetic Paul_," Jared teased. Ugh, I hated this whole mind reading madness.

"_Who doesn't hate it tough guy,"_ Embry said. It wasn't like Embry to be sarcastic, I was clearly a bad influence. We got to the edge of the Black property and phased, throwing on a pair of cutoffs real quick. Sam was done first and started walking up to Jake's door.

I followed him up and when the backdoor opened I expected to see Jacob. Damn, was I wrong. A girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes came storming toward us like she was on a freaking mission. My mind immediately registered that she was mine. There was nothing in the world that was more important then that simple fact. I wasn't born to be big or strong or powerful; I was born to be absolutely everything she ever needed, ever wanted. I was going to be the man she wanted and give her everything the world has to offer. She was going to be my wife, the mother of my children, my soul mate. She was the steel cable that was tying me to this world, the gravity that held me to the Earth, my sole reason for living.

I caught her beautiful eyes in mine and knew she felt something for me too, the pull was too strong for her not to feel it.

"What did you do!? What did you do to him!?" She screamed. Oh this isn't good. I wanted to kill whoever made her so angry… oh, that probably had something to do with me and the boys. I was so angry with myself that I caused her pain, that I lashed out at anyone and anything in the area… that so happened to be her.

"Watch it little girl," I said lowly.

"Easy," Sam said, more to me then her I think. I had started to shake slightly.

"He didn't want this!" She screamed at me.

"What did we do!? What did he do!? What did he tell you!?" Did she know about me? Did she know the legends already? I was actually kind of excited.

"Both of you calm down," Sam warned, again more to me than her.

"Nothing, he tells me nothing because he's scared of you," she said desperately. I had to laugh at this. To be honest it was a bitter laugh, what she said wasn't really funny but that was the reaction my body responded with. Then she did the thing I never expected… ever.

She wound up and smacked me right across my face. I was so shocked I started to phase. "Paul, don't." Yeah, thank you Sam.

"Too late now," and thank you Jared.

"Bella, get back! Paul- PAUL, get back now!" I tried, I really did but I was just so upset with myself, I was mean to her. I made her eyes well up and then got her so mad she hit me! Then Jared had to go run his mouth. It was inevitable, I turned into a wolf and looked into the eyes of the girl I was destined to love for the rest of my life.

Not only that, no, Jacob decided to phase and come fight me. I really wasn't in the mood. He jumped on me and sank his teeth deep into my shoulder. I tried not to howl in pain but was horrified when I saw Bella put a hand to her shoulder. Shit, it was the real deal.

I returned to the fight and got some teeth into Jake's leg. His thoughts were just the color red and we took our fight to the woods.

_"You phased in front of her Paul! What the hell is the matter with you!" _

_ "Jake, man, you don't know the whole story,"_ I pleaded. I realized Jake was looking through my thoughts as he had his teeth on my throat, I wasn't going to fight him; it would hurt Bella.

_"NO!"_

_ "I can't help it Jacob…"_

_ "She's supposed to be mine!" _He said sadly.

_"I'm sorry man,"_ I said. He sighed defeated and let me up.

_"You two kiss and make up yet?"_ Sam asked cheekily. Neither of us returned the joke, _"Jacob you know he can't help it."_

_"This blows,_" he answered.

_ "I'm sorry Jake,"_ Sam said and I said the same.

_"Whatever let's just go home,_" he said. We nodded our muzzles and followed him out the door. Me and Sam hung back and kept our thoughts to ourselves and let Jake deal with this on his own. I did just imprint on the girl he was in love with; that had to suck.

We got back to Emily's place and phased, Jake bumped into me and I knew I was sort of forgiven. I pushed him back and we screwed around until we got into the house. I looked at Bella and saw the expression on her face. I was so upset that I made her upset; I made her anything less then happy. I was failing. I saw Embry and Jared make puking noises behind me and glared at them. Bella slapped Jared up side the head and if possible, I fell even more in love.

"Bella, uh, can I talk to you…" Jake asked Bella.

"Yeah Jake," she replied. A growl came out of me before I had time to stop it. He was making Bella leave, if she had feelings for him I didn't know what I would do.

"Oh," Emily said simply and my heart pulled when she walked out the door.

**BELLA POV**

I followed Jake out the door but couldn't resist the urge to glance behind me. I vaguely noticed Jared smirk and Embry looked like he was giving him something, Emily and Sam were looking at me in approval, and then I saw Paul. His green eyes seemed to reflect everything he was feeling. They got dark and intense and passionate and I knew that mine probably looked something similar.

During this whole experience I had been unconsciously following Jacob. I was trying to figure out my feelings because they were new and pretty unwelcome. Edward was gone, Jacob was here, and I was broken. I didn't need a hot-tempered, sarcastic, mean… gorgeous… werewolf screwing me up even more.

While I was sorting out these thoughts I missed the rock that was in front of me and yup, you guessed it, fell flat on my face. Not even Jake was fast enough to catch me before I got a face full of dirt. Actually, when I looked up he was laughing at me. I heard laughter coming from inside the house but saw the three wolves cower under the glare Paul was sending them. Even Sam backed up a step.

"I hate you Jacob Black," I said bitterly and was going to get to my feet but was picked up and put down before I had time to put my thought into action. Without looking I knew who it was, the electric current that shot up my arm was proof enough.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked putting his hands on my shoulders, studying my face.

"Fine," I said shortly brushing my shirt off. Paul looked hurt at my response and even more hurt that I wouldn't look him in the eye. I did this for two reasons 1. I didn't want to feel the things I felt for him, I didn't want to feel the pull, the desire, the overwhelming need to run into his arms, and 2. I didn't want to hurt Jacob. The same Jacob who was looking at me with hurt etched into every feature. Shit.

I let out a breath and turned from Paul to follow Jacob again. I felt his arms drop from my shoulders and almost cried out in pain. My hand went to the hurt in my chest, right over my heart, but I ignored it and followed my best friend to the beach. The sun was out, a rare occurrence in the Pacific northwest. I found it ironic that the world was shining with sunlight and happiness, and I was more sad and confused then ever.

Jake stopped and took a seat on the bone white tree that we knew so well. I followed and took the seat next to him and followed his gaze to the ocean. He lifted his gaze to the sky and shook his head.

"Jake…" I prompted. He shook his head again and starting talking to me, he stared at the waves the whole time.

"You see the horizon, where the sky and the sea meets?"

"Yes," I whispered, confused to where he was going with this.

"See how dark it's getting?" He asked.

"No?" I questioned, it looked fine to me.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to see it yet" He said almost bitterly, "There's a storm coming, a huge one."

I looked to where he was and while I couldn't see the darkness, I could hear the waves pounding harder into the sand.

"Jake… what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath before turning to look at me, "In case you didn't notice, I turn into a wolf…" He wasn't happy about this fact.

"Yeah, I got that." I said with a small smile, "you don't seem too happy about it."

He snorted, "Yeah because who doesn't want to turn into a giant dog every time they get pissed off. Who doesn't want to run around every night looking for bloodsucking leeches and half the time we're not allowed to kill them because of the precious treaty."

"Jake… what?" I said, not knowing what to say to that.

He glared at me, "Don't act like you don't know Bella, you can't lie to me anymore!" Uh oh.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" I said squaring up to him.

"Vampires, Bella, your precious little Cullen's," he spat.

"Oh." Defeated.

"Yeah, you know what Bella I don't understand how you could've been near them, LET ALONE DATE ONE, when you knew what they were!"

It was my turn to get angry, "they're good people! They never hurt anyone!"

"Bullshit! They aren't people Bella they're freaking unnatural, monsters," he said running his hands through his short hair.

"And you're what exactly?" I said and immediately wish I didn't. The hurt look that washed over Jacob's face was replaced by anger. A huge amount of anger. I realized in that moment why his emotions were always so passionate, they were purely animalistic. He started to shake and I knew what was happening. "Jake, I'm sorry calm down," I said but that just seemed to make it worse.

"Calm down!? Calm down!? Are you-" but he couldn't finish because the next second he was a wolf, a huge red-brown wolf. He tried to stop the phase but that just made it more violent. His got up on his hind legs and when he came down I got a paw right to the face.

I felt claws rip down the side of my face and neck, stopping just below my shoulder. Without my approval, a scream was ripped from my throat as blood went everywhere. I tried to bring my hands to my neck to stop it but found that only one arm worked. The other one was hanging limply at my side, unmoving. My legs decided they weren't going to hold me anymore and I fell to the ground crying my eyes out. I looked up to see Jacob, still in wolf form, staring at me with eyes wide. The only thing I remember before sinking into blessed unconsciousness was a horrified howl and an angry growl.

* * *

"Bella? Come on honey wake up, don't do this to me," said a voice in my ear. I dimly registered a cold cloth on my head and a big hand in mine. "Don't leave me Bella, come on, I just found you. Don't leave me by myself… I don't know how to live without you now…" I tried to open my eyes, to comfort the soft voice but found it to be too hard. I wanted to badly to just take his pain away. I knew exactly who it was.

I used all my will power to squeeze Paul's hand and smiled inwardly when I heard an intake of breath and some of the tension left my body. My pain was his pain, Paul's anxiousness was my anxiousness. "Emily!" He called before putting a hand to my cheek. He didn't kiss me or hug me or do anything that would suggest he wanted something from me, he just put his hand on my cheek and kept his hand in mine, and let me tell you, that made all the difference in the world.

I vaguely heard a light running and figured Emily had arrived, "How is she Paul?" She asked coming to kneel beside him. I focused all my energy on opening my eyes and smiled when I could.

"Paul?" I whispered, wincing in pain and the movement of my face. I could practically hear his heartbeat speed up and feel Emily's smile.

"I'm here baby, what do you need?" He asked desperately. Wait, baby?

"Jake," was all I said and as hard as I tried to fight it, blackness overpowered me and I was unconscious once again.

* * *

What could have been minutes, hours, or days later, my body was screaming for me to get up. Literally, I was screaming my head off. The whole left side of my body just hurt so bad I didn't know what to do with myself.

"SHIT!" I heard someone yell followed by a crash to the floor. It sounded like someone fell off something, someone big. "Bella, what's wrong!?" My eyes flew open and my back arched in pain, something wasn't right. Paul was next to me in a second looking like someone was tearing at him from the inside out.

"Ahh!" I screamed again, the pain ripping through me was unbearable.

"What can I do honey, tell me what I can do to make it better!" Paul was in near hysterics. I couldn't even comfort him, I couldn't even move. "Emily! Sam!" I heard two people come running into the room and felt a soft, warm hand on my forehead.

"Sam, she's burning up," Emily said, "I need cold cloths, new bandages, and a shit ton of narcotics," the boys mouths fell open when Emily cursed. "What are you waiting for?! Go!"

"Shh, Bella it's okay, you're going to be okay sweetie," Emily said stroking my hair.

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know honey, I'm trying. Just hang in there," she said. I nodded the best I could but it felt like knives were going into my skin. Sam came running back in and Emily fixed my bandages. "She's lost too much blood Sam, I need more." My head was spinning but I registered a needle going into my skin and then I was gone again.

- - - - - - - - -

Morning dawned bright and early and I felt… better. Much better. Why? I stretched my arms above my head and was shocked when both of them moved. Don't get me wrong, I was sore as hell, but I wasn't screaming my head off either. This was definitely an improvement. My hands went to the side of my face and neck and I let out a strangled cry. I knew in that moment I was going to need Emily more then I had ever need someone in my whole life. We were alike, we were scarred, we were in love.

I took in my surroundings and noticed I was on a bed in a relatively small room. The best part though, was the sleeping man in the corner of the room, curled up like a pretzel in a too small chair. I smiled and tested my legs as I walked over to him, Paul's chest was rising and falling with each breath and I smiled as I put a hand to his cheek.

"Paul," I said quietly. He didn't move, I shook my head with a grin and tried again, "Paul!" I said shaking him slightly. His eyes opened slowly until he saw me, then he literally jumped off the chair and almost tackled me to the floor. That wouldn't have ended well.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked putting a hand to my forehead, making sure I wasn't dying.

"Probably better then Jake," I said under my breath but I know he heard me. A look of heartbreak came over his features and I tried to change the subject. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked, smooth huh? I thought so.

"Out the door and to your right," he said without emotion.

"Thanks," I said but a hand on my wrist stopped my pursuit out the door. I turned with a questioning look on my face.

"You might want Emily to go with you," he said very, very quietly. I knew why instantly.

"Is it that bad?" I said with horror in my eyes. His green ones reflected back the same back to me.

"I think you're beautiful," he said with a sad smile. I tried but couldn't return it. He dropped my hand let me go into the bathroom. I took a huge breath before I turned to face the mirror. Another scream came from my throat and Emily had me in her arms before I could fall to the floor.

**Ending Note: Tell me what you think about the Paul POV, I was kind of rushed but I didn't think it turned out TOO bad. Keep up the reviews they're so motivating! You're the best! Love you!**

**PS points to whoever can guess what happened to Bella, how she healed and what's going to happen next. hmmmmmm =)  
**


	3. He Up And Left

**Author's Note: Hey babes, thanks so much for the feedback. Have I ever told you how great you are? Well I did now. I apologize if this chapter is a bit boring but is a bit of a filler, however! there are important points that are made. Action and romance and angst and yummy-ness to come in the next update!**

**Anyway, keep the reviews coming, they're freaking motivating!**

PAUL POV

I heard Bella scream and watched Emily throw the door open and shut it to go comfort my Bella. My heart ached for her because I knew that her life was not going to be the same. Her face was scarred… scarred by someone she loved very much. I was thanking my lucky stars she had Emily; that I had Emily. I needed to know someone was going to be there for her who knew how this felt.

I laid my head against the door, listening to Bella cry and Emily's soft voice. My heart was breaking. Sam had come into the hallway, I registered that but I didn't care at that point. The world could have caught on fire and it wouldn't be enough to pull me away from that door. I wanted so much to go in there but I knew that she didn't need that right now.

"Paul," Sam said eventually pulling me out of my daze. I couldn't respond so I just nodded in his general direction. "Let Emily help her," he said. I turned my gaze to face him and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Even though I didn't do this to her, Sam knew the pain I was going through at that moment. I was never so thankful to see him.

"It hurts," I said. I didn't really know what I meant, the physical pain that I shared with Bella or the pain in my heart because I knew she was hurting.

"I know," he said, "But come on, someone wants to talk to you." I stayed at my place in front of the door unmoving. "Please Paul, this is important. You can come right back."

I sighed deeply but moved to follow Sam down the stairs. I looked into the kitchen to see a figure with his face in his hands sitting on one of the chairs. Jake looked at me through bloodshot eyes and broken spirit. Usually, I would need to protect him, yeah, he's annoying and full of himself; but he's my brother and believe it or not that meant a lot to me. Not anymore.

"You son of a bitch!" I said and before anyone could stop me I had him against the wall, lifted off the ground with my hands around his neck.

"Kill me," he practically begged. What? I didn't see that one coming.

"Excuse me?" I ground out.

"I don't deserve to be here anymore," he said and then I realized that he wasn't struggling, he wasn't even remotely trying to break that grip I had on him. No words came out of my mouth; I just stared at him dumbfounded. "I'm so sorry Paul… you'll never know how-" he couldn't finish because he starting absolutely sobbing. "I'm leaving… I just wanted you to know that. Tell her I won't hurt her ever again and I love her." I dropped him and he did not even move to rub his neck to make himself feel better. Good, he deserved it.

"You're not going anywhere Jacob," Sam said in his Alpha voice. It wasn't a command… yet.

"Please let me leave for a little while…" he begged.

"No." Sam said. Now it was a command.

"Fine," Jacob said getting angry now, "I'll be my own Goddamn alpha," he said and with that he stormed out of the house and phased. Nobody made a move to stop him, he was just gone. Sam looked at me but before I could say anything I was walking back upstairs to check on my girl.

"Wait!" Sam said. I took another deep breath and turned around. Trying as hard as I could not to get so angry I would phase. "I just wanted to warn you that nobody knows what the side effects of this will be," Sam said.

"What?" I said, tired and upset.

"We gave her our blood Paul. The werewolf gene is in our blood. I think that's why she healed so fast," he explained. AWESOME! I turned to my right and punched a hole right in Sam's wall. I wasn't in the mood to apologize.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically making a move to go.

"I don't think it's going to heal the scars," he said quietly.

"Of course not," I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the ceiling above me, wanting to be nowhere but up there with my Bella in my arms.

"Go," he said finally. I nodded and went up the stairs.

The bathroom door was open when I went up there but it was empty. So I went back into Emily and Sam's guest room, the one she was laying in the past two nights. I had to take a deep, steady breath before knocking. "Yeah?" Emily said quietly.

I sucked it up and walked in there. Bella with massive scars down the side of her body I could deal with, Bella with a tear streaked face and blotchy cheeks, not so much. I couldn't phase in front of her, not after that.

Bella was crying silently in Emily's arms. Emily had tears running down her own cheeks but gave me a weak smile when I walked in.

"Bella, can I borrow Emily for a second?" I asked gently. My girl looked up with exactly the face I didn't want to see but nodded. I wanted to kiss all her tears away, kiss her scars like Sam kissed Emily's. I just wanted to make her feel beautiful because that's exactly what she was.

"I'll be right back," Emily told her, stroking her hair.

"Okay," Bella choked out. Emily let go of her and Bella curled up on the bed and cried some more. I had to get out of there or I was going to go find Jacob and literally tear his limbs off.

"What do you need Paul?" Emily asked, checking over her shoulder, listening to Bella.

"Well… I mean… uh… how is she?" I asked, trying to get my own information before dropping the bomb on her.

"She's just shocked. I know how she feels. She's a strong girl Paul, you're lucky. She'll make it through this, just give her time," Emily smiled before she said the next part, "and call her beautiful." I put on a small smile and vowed to do exactly that.

"Because that's exactly what she is," I confirmed and Emily nodded in approval, "but there's something else Em." I said, trying to be gentle about this. She looked expectant so I continued, "Our blood has our genes in it… we don't know what the side effects are going to be."

"I know," she said, "I've been running her temperature every hour. I hate to be the one to tell you Paul, but um, it's really high and going up. It's not like a fever you get when you're sick; her whole body is practically on fire."

BELLA POV

I fell into Emily's arms and cried my eyes out. There was just no other appropriate response to my face and neck. I had three perfectly spaced scars running from my just above my eye down to my shoulder. The only way to describe it was Emily; we were like twins. She held me close to her and I was just so thankful that she was with me.

"I'm sorry," I choked into her shoulder, this was probably brining back painful memories for her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for honey… I know how much this hurts." That statement only made me cry harder. She sat with me and let me cry for about 10 minutes. "Come on Bella, let's go into the bedroom." I nodded and took the hand she offered to help me up. She led me into the bedroom and I collapsed on the bed. Emily pulled me into a hug and cried with me. Nothing was said, nothing had to be; I just needed time and comfort; to wrap my head around the fact that this wasn't going away.

Emily pulled out a thermometer and took my temperature. She also checked some of my vitals and made sure that I was indeed healing. I was told earlier that before Sam imprinted on her, Emily was in nursing school. She gave it up to be home for Sam and commit herself to life as an imprint. I didn't bother to ask if I was okay, if I was in serious trouble she would tell me.

A soft knock at the door alerted me to the fact that the Earth was still spinning and life was still happening. "Yeah?" Emily said quietly. Paul opened the door and I tried to hide my face from him.

"Bella can I borrow Emily for a second?" he asked quietly. I nodded, not being able to say anything. I didn't want him to see me this way anyway.

"I'll be right back," she said quietly, running her hands through my hair one more time.

"Okay," I said as she walked out. I sat on the bed and thought about everything that was going on. I thought about how much I loved Jacob, how sorry I was for saying those things to him, how badly I wanted to run into Paul's arms and let him comfort me. They had been talking outside for a really long time.

Heat, hot, I was really starting to sweat in this room. Wow. I was getting overheated so I went to the door and opened it. Paul stopped and looked at me. I looked down immediately but before I could react he came over and put his fingers under my chin to lift my gaze to his.

"Bella, you're beautiful." I looked into his eyes and could tell that he meant it with every word he said. How did I get so lucky? Without regard for anyone's feelings but my own, I folded myself against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was absolutely shocked to find how well my body fit against his. I never wanted to leave this spot. His arms came to wrap around my shoulders and hold me close. The feelings that came through me were nothing but love and devotion and desire.

I wanted nothing more than to stay there for the rest of my life but there was something else I needed to take care of first. My arms released my hold on him and I turned away with much difficulty. I was denying my imprint and my heart was mad at me. It hurt to walk away. The kitchen was my destination and when I got there I saw Sam with his head in his hands and tears in his eyes.

"Where's Jacob?" I said weakly. I couldn't deal with all these emotions right now. I just needed Jake. Paul let out some kind of choking noise behind me but I gritted my teeth and ignored it. "Where is Jacob?" I gritted out.

Sam lifted his head up and cringed when he looked at me. Fantastic, people can't stand the sight of me, "he left."

"Left where?" I said shakily.

"I don't know." I was instantly furious.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He said to tell you he loves you and he never meant to hurt you and that he was leaving," Sam replied. I didn't realize I had started to shake. The next thing I knew I was burning hot and clenching my fists.

"Bella, I need you to relax," Sam said.

"Relax? RELAX!? Jake UP AND LEFT in case you haven't noticed. DO YOU SEE MY FACE SAM?! He CAN'T feel guilty about this I WON'T LET HIM. I provoked him into this! Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Whoa, where did that come from? Sam flinched but didn't answer. "ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?!"

"I don't know what you want me to do…" he whispered.

"Find him and bring him home," I said in a deathly calm whisper. I was still shaking and it was getting worse.

"He asked me not to," he said.

"Fine," I said and then I did something I knew was going to break my heart as well as break someone else's. I turned to Paul, "Will you bring him home to me?" His eyes welled up.

"Yes."

**Ending Note: The end made me tear up a little bit I'm not going to lie. However, this just needed to be done to show the strength of an imprint. Never fear though, remember this is a Bella/Paul story, I just like to complicate love lives!**

**Please keep reviewing! Love you prettiesss**


	4. Come Into Your Own

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the feedback you're the best. Remember the more reviews = more motivation = faster/better updates. Plus, I'm in the military and being told something other than "You suck" makes my day haha. Thanks for everything, love you**

PAUL POV

"Yes." _What!? Why would you say you'd bring home the kid she's in love with!? _Awesome. Now I was talking to myself. Damn, what was this girl doing to me.

"Thank you Paul," she said with a sad smile which quickly turned to a pointed glare at Sam. Sam looked pretty shocked at what just happened but gave me a sympathetic look. He knew I wasn't going to be able to deny her anything. I was absolutely wrapped around her little finger. Oh man.

"Alright, well… I'll just go," I said rather awkwardly. I wanted so badly to lean in and kiss her real quick but I knew that's not what she wanted. She wanted Jacob and she was going to get him. He might not be alive because I was planning on ripping the shit bag apart HOWEVER, she would have his body in front of her.

Bella looked at me briefly but put her head down when she caught me looking at her. Her blush was just visible under her injuries. The whole left side of her face was a mass of scar tissue but in complete honesty, she was a goddess to me.

"Thank you," she said quietly and grabbed Emily's hand before walking back up the stairs. I didn't miss the sound of her crying or the smell of the salt in her tears. I shook my head and sighed deeply before turning to try and follow Jake's scent to wherever it was he went.

I phased right outside Sam's house and started running; nobody's thoughts but my own, fantastic. The one time I needed Jacob in my head and he wasn't. Having NO Idea where he went I ran to his house because that's where he scent was the strongest… obviously. I phased when I got there and threw on the pair of Sam's cutoffs I stole while at his house. The light was on in the kitchen so I went through the back door, not knocking because that's just how we were.

"Paul?" Billy said questioningly.

"Hey Billy, is Jake around?" I asked. Billy narrowed his eyes at me but shook his head after a minute.

"No, would you happen to know why he came home crying while cursing you and himself to eternal damnation or whatever?" Uh oh. I was kind of pissed though because why was I in trouble, I'm not the one that mangled my imprints face.

"Yeah, I do know a little something about that but I have to go find him," I said and made to go out the door. Billy rolled himself in front of it effectively blocking my exit. God damnit.

"What happened Paul?" He said. Even though Billy was never a wolf, you could hear the ripple of power and command in his voice that came with the position that was rightfully his, alpha. I didn't really know what to tell him. How much would it suck to be told that your son tore apart your best friend's daughter's face? Just the thought of it had my body trembling. I gained control of myself before I answered him.

"Let's just say… we had a repeat Sam performance except Emily's okay and Bella's not," I said. I was so pissed at Jake that that sentence made me sound like a wicked douche bag.

"What?" Billy asked frantic now, "What happened to Bella? Where is she? What's wrong?" Whoa, 20 questions. I sighed deeply and thought about my baby crying in Emily's arms. My heart ached for her.

"Billy, this is kind of hard to explain and I really need to go find Jacob," I said. Billy crossed his arms over his chest, not letting me leave until he had the whole story. "Okay, well… remember when Bella was over here yesterday?" He nodded, "I uh… I imprinted on her." I said sheepishly.

"Oh." Billy said, he knew where this was going.

"Jake wasn't too happy about it. We got into a fight but it wasn't a big deal we were cool with each other after I explained it to him. He understands why I can't fight it but he hates it nonetheless. He thinks Bella belongs with him. Anyway, we got back to Sam's house and he asked her to go for a walk with him, she did." I had to grip the counter to keep my cool for this next part. "Then I heard her scream and I felt her pain. I ran down to the beach and saw my girl laying in the sand bleeding from her face, neck and shoulders. Something pissed Jacob off and she was standing to close to him when he phased." I had to take a deep breath before continuing. "He didn't know what to do so I carried her back to Sam and Emily's house and Emily worked her magic. We had to give her our blood though in order for her to heal but those scars are never going to go away. She looks like Emily," I said and I forced myself not to cry.

"What happened to Jake?" He asked with a more sympathetic look in his eye but it was the slight horror I saw reflected that scared me the most.

"He asked to talk to me. I said some things to him but he told me he was already set on leaving, he didn't want to hurt her anymore." Billy nodded understandingly.

"Why are you trying to find him now?" He asked suspiciously.

"Bella asked me to bring him home to her," I whispered. The look on his face went from suspicion to heartbreak for me.

"Do what you have to do Paul, but please don't kill my son." I gulped and nodded before he let me out of the house. I phased quickly and ran into the woods behind Jacob's house. His scent was everywhere around here but I followed the one that was the strongest. I lifted my nose and inhaled deeply and started running north. Really, really north.

A couple hours and the Canadian border later, still no sign of Jacob other then that scent he had going on. I was lost in thoughts about Bella, her hair, her eyes, her body… how her smile literally lit up my world, I could have gone on and on and I would have if I didn't hear a howl coming from a few miles away. I'd know that sound anywhere.

My legs pumped as fast as possible until I reached my pack brother. He was sitting on a rock, having phased back human, without clothes on. He was an absolute wreck. I made my way over to him in wolf form and he jumped a little when he saw me.

"Shit," he said as I phased back and put my shorts on.

"Yeah, shit's right," I said. I was mildly impressed with myself that I could control my anger enough to be human at the moment. It was pretty motivating.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he said, his voice cracking at the end.

"I couldn't give two shits about you right now," I said harshly, he turned to see the expression on my face. "I'm not here because I want to be Jacob, let me tell you that much."

"Then why are you here Paul?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Bella wants you to come home," I said through gritted teeth. It was getting beyond difficult to restrain myself. Those words cut me more then any knife ever could.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Bella. Wants. You. To. Come. Home." I all but spat at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Like I know," I said with a wicked attitude.

"Well, we know how you feel on the situation," he mumbled. I was furious.

"You tore my imprints face apart! How do you think I feel!? I want to tear you apart limb from limb right now but I promised your father and Bella that I'd bring you home… alive." I added as an afterthought.

"It was an accident!" He said getting up ready to go toe to toe with me. If he wanted a fight than hell, he was going to get a fight.

"That doesn't make it okay!" I said. We were about the same height, he might have had an inch on me but I was at the point beyond rage. I could almost touch the ripples in the air that signaled that the change was going to happen.

"Calm yourself Paul," Jacob said defeated.

"Bite me Jake," I said, irritated he wasn't putting up as big of a fight as he looked like he was going to. I needed him to throw the first punch, I needed an excuse to END him.

"Stand down Paul," he said getting agitated.

"What? Now am I pissing you off? Jake think about what you did!" I yelled at him. I was riling him up, he was going to phase. The trembling in his body was proof of that. "Come on Jake, hit me, get mad at me. Phase damnit!" I said and on the last word he exploded, just like I wanted.

I wasted no time in phasing to meet him, shredding pants and all. Jake was leaping at me before I could focus on defending myself, I was pinned to the ground. Shit. He wasn't Jake anymore, he was a wolf, he was letting his animal instinct take over.

_Jacob Black, get the fuck off me right now," _I said. I had to remind myself to laugh at that sentence later. There was no human left, he just saw red. I pushed him off my with my back legs, taking him by surprise. I jumped up to me four legs and looked at the lost boy in front of me. He jumped at me again but this time I braced myself for impact. We both got knocked to the ground this time and it was just a tangle of fur and teeth and power.

We unwound from each other and squared off again. All of a sudden I was hit with his thoughts and emotions. What the hell? All he was, was pain and anger and sadness and loneliness. He was hiding all this from us, apparently for a long time too. I looked at my brother and saw him just about foaming at the mouth; he was not a happy camper.

_Stand down Paul," _he said again but there was something different about the way he said it this time, it was an order. I tried to move as he came at me but I was paralyzed. He was coming into his own, he was becoming an alpha. His first order had to be paralyzing me so he could rip me apart, great.

Before he could sink his teeth into my neck I replayed the thing that I knew would calm him down. I thought about Bella and how she practically begged us to go find him, how much she wanted him to go home to her. He was on top of me, jaws opened wide when he stopped in his tracks. I let out a breath as he stepped off of me.

"Well, oh-powerful-alpha, what are you going to do?" I said nastily as I just phased back.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"Well seeing as you just alpha commanded me to stand down while you tried to kill me, congratulations on coming into you role as alpha jackass," I said. I stood up and wiped off my mouth.

"I'm not your alpha," Jake said backing up a few steps and that's when another someone joined the conversation.

"Yes you are Jacob," Sam said. When the hell did he get here?

"I don't want it," he said. _Too bad_, I thought to myself.

"You need to go home Jacob," Sam said.

"I don't need to do anything," Jake said nervous.

"No but you should, she needs you," Sam said and my heart nearly fell out of my chest.

"No she doesn't," he said.

"Stop being a douche bag Jacob, I would KILL to have her feel about me the way she does about you," I said. He didn't say anything just stared at me, I kept going, "She's my imprint! How do you think that feels!? Tell me, how do you think that feels!?"

Jake looked at the dirt and thought about it.

"What are you going to do Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Go home," he said and he phased and was out of sight before I could blink an eye.

**Ending Note: Next time will be the reunion. Ohman. Reviews are appreciated. You should check out my other twilight fanficiton too it's called "bring the rain" love yous.**


	5. Bella Luna

**Author's Note: Okay, well this chapter just sort of wrote itself and the story took on an entirely new twist but I'm really liking it. There isn't really a lot of Paul lovinggg but there's Jake and some interesting twists. Anyway, hope you like where it's going. The story line is definitely picking up now, this beginning is just a lot o informative chapters and I apologize.**

**OH! And I'm looking for a Beta that can be a grammar NAZI so if you're any good PM me. **

**Happy reading =)**

Bella POV

I was curled up on Emily's couch crying my eyes out, wishing my boys were home. My face had been throbbing so she gave me some medicine and ice to help the pain. She did the same thing for practically the same injury but personally I didn't think it was working very well. Paul had left hours and hours ago, Sam just after him. Emily wasn't worried but I was. Everything I cared about was gone.

It was dark out when my eyes opened, one with more effort than the other. I was still on the couch but I was alone and had a blanket thrown over me. I could hear people talking in what seemed like next to me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, not used to the feeling of the ridges on the left side. My eyes adjusted to the dark really well and I was disorientated and confused at the fact that there wasn't anyone in the room. I could have sworn I heard something.

"Shh! She's sleeping you'll wake her!" Emily said quietly, or not so quietly.

"I really, really need to talk to her," another voice said. A voice that made me leap from my spot and bound into the kitchen. Without thinking I flung myself in Jacob's arms and hugged him as close to me as possible. I buried my face in his neck and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, memorizing his touch. He was shocked at first but wrapped his arms around my waist, not holding me close enough. He sighed before disentangling himself from me.

I was put down on my feet and then I remembered to look down. "Don't look down," two distinctly male voices said together. My gaze stayed to the floor until Jake's fingers lifted my chin up to pull my gaze to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am," he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Jake," I said putting a hand on either side of his face, ignoring the getting-stabbed-in-the-gut feeling I had going on right now. "Stop it, you messed up, it was an accident."

He didn't smile, he didn't show any emotion actually; he just nodded and moved to sit at the table. "Can we have a minute?" Jake asked. Sam and Emily left the room without a hitch but it was Paul that was the problem. He was seething in the corner but I gave him a small smile and he left the room. I tried to grab his hand on the way out but he pulled it away from me. That hurt, that hurt a lot.

"Ouch," I said quietly, it wasn't an emotional ouch; it was a physical pain straight through the heart.

"Tell me about it," he said before turning his back on me and walking into the living room. I stared open mouthed at him, not having believed what just happened.

Jake sighed and sat down on the nearest chair putting his face in his hands again. I knelt down in front of him and took his hands off of his face. He was trying so hard not to cry but I knew my Jacob well. My eyes were watering up at the sight as well as at the ridiculous pain that was ripping through my chest. Jake couldn't hold back anymore, one salty tear ran down his face and then I was in his arms. Usually, this was my favorite spot in the world. This is where I was when my world fell back together, when I realized he was closing up the hole in my chest. This is where I was when I realized that I might be able to be happy again after Edward left. This all changed when Jacob pulled me to him right then. Instead of comfort and warmth, there was pain. A lot of pain.

My hand went to my heart and I couldn't stand anymore. I would have hit the ground if Jake wasn't holding me up. "Shit!" Jake said but it didn't register with me. I was starting to black out again. "God damn it! Sam!" Jake yelled desperately.

"Jesus!" Sam said when he saw how Jake was holding all of my body weight.

"What's wrong with her?" I could just barely hear Jake ask.

"She's denying her imprint," he sighed.

"Get Paul's ass in here," Jake said.

"He left when he walked out of the room," Sam said. Without warning Jake put me into Sam's arms and ran outside. "Shh, you're going to be okay Bella, he's coming," Sam assured me.

"It hurts," I whimpered, I was doing that a lot lately.

"I know honey," he said soothingly. I gasped and closed my eyes tight when a new pain tore through me. This wasn't the pain that I felt when my face was busted wide open, no, this was worse. Ten million times worse. My eyes were rolling against the back of my skull and all of a sudden images were flying into my brain, faster then I had a chance to process them. All of a sudden I convulsed again and I wasn't in Sam's house anymore.

_ "Come back here young lady!" I yelled playfully while a tiny little girl with native skin and puppy dog brown eyes giggled and ran away from me, straight black hair flowing out behind her. "Ryan!" I yelled to her but she kept going and went I chased her. I had never felt so happy._

_ "Little one!" A male voice said and she stopped immediately. "Come back here," he continued. All of a sudden she turned around, hands on her tiny little hips, a challenging and impish glint in her eye._

_ "No." I couldn't hide the giggle when I saw my daughter. Wait, hold on. I looked down at my hand and saw a set of beautiful white gold rings. I then looked down and saw a huge pregnant stomach. Oh man._

_ "Oh really?" The male voice said again. I didn't look behind me to see who it was, all I know is that I'd never felt so happy, so safe, so wanted. I felt this someone move beside me, crouching playfully like he was going to get her. The- my little girl's eyes went wide. _

_ "I love you Daddy," she tried with a huge smile and I laughed. _

_ "Just like her mother, thank God. Maybe imprinting wasn't such a bad thing after all. Who would have thought?" he said chucking while putting an arm around me. I curled into the man's side and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up into the eyes of..._

"Bella you got to open your eyes for me honey," someone was saying into my ear. My eyes whipped open and I saw Paul cradling me to his chest. The pain in my chest was gone but the thoughts from my 'vision' were fresh in my mind. I immediately brought my hands to my stomach and realized it was flat, no baby. Weird, I then brought my hands to my face, no rings.

"Whoa," I said putting a hand to my forehead.

"What's wrong Bella? Where does it hurt?" He asked frantically. I smiled sweetly at him and then grimaced, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Head rush," I said and then I gasped. "What the hell?" I was confused, Paul was confused, Sam was confused, it was a bad situation.

"What happened, Bella?" Sam asked as Paul placed me on the floor, putting his thumb into the opposite side belt loop of my jeans. I leaned my head against Paul's shoulder unconsciously while his hold on me tightened before I answered Sam.

"I don't know, the pain was horrible, then all of a sudden I wasn't really here anymore," I tried to explain, "I was on a beach and I was" I trailed off, blushing as I realized who was with me on the beach.

"And what?" Jacob asked. Without warning I whipped around and looked Paul dead in the eyes. He looked taken aback by my sudden movement but met me glare for glare.

"What's imprinting?" I said enunciating each and every word.

I had never heard such absolute silence in my life. Everything stopped, the world probably stopped spinning but I didn't even care, all I cared about was this half naked man in front of me, eyes wide as saucers.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"What. Is. Imprinting?" I asked again. Still no movement, no noise, it was getting frustrating. "Someone answer me!" Then the questions started coming hard and fast, "Why do you guys keep getting fur and claws and tails? Why can't I be away from you? Why does it hurt so much when you aren't here? Why did I just have a vision of me and you and a little girl and a huge pregnant stomach? What the hell is going on?" I all but screamed.

Paul looked at Sam helplessly who just nodded and looked at me sympathetically. I was getting really sick and tired of that look. "And where does Charlie think I am?" I added at the end of my little rant.

"You might want to sit down Bella," Paul said running his hands through his short dark hair. I contemplated going all out with the temper tantrum I was throwing and denying him, but one look from him had my ass in a chair before I could stop myself. He took a chair and spun it around opposite me so he was facing me while sitting on his chair backwards. Everyone else in the room seemed to disappear and I literally lost myself in his massive brown eyes. "Bella, have you ever heard the legends of our tribe?" he asked.

"You descended from wolves, protect land, hate cold ones/vampires, blah blah blah," I said losing my train of thought when he licked his lips. Uh oh.

He looked taken aback that I knew what I did but continued, "Well obviously they are true, we turn into wolves," he said slowly and cautiously as if that would make me run away.

"Yeah, well I'm used to supernatural nightmares coming alive," I said that last part bitterly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Cullen's," I said narrowing my eyes at them. Surely they knew. They had to know.

"You know about the Cullen's?" Sam asked increduously. I forgot he was there.

"I only dated one for how long?" I asked getting more and more irritated. I just wanted to go…

_"Bella, wait!" I looked behind me and saw a perfectly sculpted pale body against a pink and purple sunset._

_ "What Edward," I all but spat at him._

_ "I love you," he said seriously and I laughed right in his face._

_ "Bite me," I said and his eyes lit up almost manically._

_ "Do you still want me to?"_

_ My mouth fell open and I came back with an attitude I could have only learned from Paul, "Hell no. I want you to rip yourself apart and let me burn you're pathetic body." Who knew I could be so angry._

_ "How could you say that to me after all I did for you?" he hissed. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that developed a little bit of a temper._

_ "Like what? Dump me in the woods and leave me for dead? Rip my heart out and spit on it? Kill my Dad!" I screamed the last part. _

_ "I would never-"_

_ "I'm not the same girl anymore Edward!" My body began to shake and try as I might, I couldn't control the tremors, "I know it was you."_

_ "You don't know anything," he replied. I laughed again this time it wasn't in humor._

_ "If you value your life, leave and don't come back." He snarled and got into a crouch but before he could move my head went to the sky and my arms went out parallel to the ground. He stopped moving and watched as my body lifted from the ground. I opened my mouth and let out a blood curdling howl. I hit the ground with four feet and blinding white fur._

_ He gasped and backed away with an unbelieving look on his face._

_ "Bella luna," he said in disbelief and fell to his knees._

"What did you just say?" Sam asked. My eyes flew open again and I put a hand to my head to try and keep my stomach contents down through my dizziness. Sam, Jacob, Paul, and Emily were looking at me like I just said something that was going to end the world as they knew it. There was terror in their eyes.

"I think that's me."

"Bells," Jake said seriously, "Are you sure?"

"Oh my God, Dad!" I said and I made to run out of the house. Paul's hand on my arm stopped me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Edward is going to kill him!" I said and everyone was so shocked I was able to slip out of the house and race toward home.

**Ending note: I'm sorry if this is confusing but it will make sense I promise! Reviews would be awesome.**


	6. Why Should I Listen To You?

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay. I had finals and Christmas and craziness. Definitely boy problems of my own. Thanks for all the reviews and adds, you guys are the greatest! **

**PS I still desperately need a beta reader grammar nazi pleasepleasepleaseplease!**

**Happy readinggg **=)

PAUL POV

I really, really hope she didn't just say what I think she just said. I looked at Sam who was just staring at Bella's truck after she raced out of the house. Nobody was moving, I don't think anyone was breathing. Jake was the first to recover.

"What the hell are we waiting for!? Let's go!" I sprinted after him out the door and vaguely heard Sam tell Emily to wait for him there. Without taking my clothes off, I phased and sprinted as fast as I could toward my girl's house.

"Do you think it's real?" I whispered almost to myself.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Sam said. Great. Leah and Embry were patrolling at the time and Sam had them come with us. It didn't take us long at all to get to the La Push border but when we did Leah stopped.

"_Guys, wait!" _She practically screamed in our heads.

_"Shut up Leah and run!" _I yelled back.

_"Paul, the treaty!" _She said without her usual sarcasm. That alone was enough to stop me in my tracks.

_"Shit! Sam!" _I was about hysterical at this point.

_"They left and we don't know they're back,"_ he said with grim sarcasm.

_"We should probably get the opinion of our Alpha on this one," _I said. I was pissed at this point.

_"Did you not just hear me dumbass?"_ and she's back.

_"Sam's not the alpha anymore bitch,"_ this was getting heated. _"Is he Jacob?"_

_"No way," _Embry said.

_"We don't have time to argue about this, we will talk later. For now everyone MOVE,"_ Atta boy Jake. If I didn't want to kill him in that moment, I probably would have encouraged him.

_"Thanks I think,"_ he said. I didn't want him to hear that but I didn't care because we were at Bella's house. Her truck was pulling in the driveway as we phased human and ran out of the woods to greet her. She looked annoyed but not surprised to see us.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle Edward on my own," she said.

"Absolutely not," I said before anyone else could speak. That didn't go over well.

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback at her voice. It was calm and low and dangerous. Uh oh.

"You are not going to talk or whatever it is that you were planning to do with a vampire alone." I told her. There really was no room for argument here, even though everyone could tell there wasn't a vampire here now, the stench was missing. She should just give in on this. Then again, if she was what she said she was… Edward wouldn't have a chance.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do," she told me. Evidently, I struck a nerve. She started to shake. Ah shit.

"Bells calm down," Jake said. Jake walked over to her and tried to put a hand on her arm, she was having none of that.

"Get away from me Jacob."

"Come on Bells, relax," he said. I was kind of irritated it was Jacob trying to calm her down and not me. She seemed to take on a more definite form as she stopped shaking. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes seemed to reflect the moon. Her whole body seemed completely in tune to the night. She was standing still with the wind whipping her chocolate hair around her face. Feet spread apart like she was ready for anything the dark held in it. Ready for me.

"We really need to talk Bella," Sam started. She whipped her head around to look at him, "We can do it here if it would make you more comfortable." She looked taken aback.

"Yes, please," her voice held a formality that wasn't there a minute ago. I guess she respected Sam too much.

"You lead the way," he said with a nod of his head toward the house. She turned on her heel and walked toward the house with us following. Jake went in first, then Sam, myself, and Embry. Leah had offered to run back and tell the others what was going on and to be on alert. She went into the living room and saw Charlie looking around the floor on his hands and knees.

"Dad?" She said. Charlie went to get up and cracked his head on the coffee table.

"Ow!"

"Oh, Dad are you okay!?" She asked running over to him and helping him to his feet.

"Yeah Bells, I'm fine, I'm just looking for my shoes… Oh my God Bella, baby what happened!?" He said putting her face in between his hands. "How did this happen!?" Bella's eyes welled up with tears and I had to hold mine back too. I grabbed the sides of my pants and squeezed as hard as I could. Sam reached back to put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Dad," she said moving her face out of his grasp to look at the ground. I wanted to badly to tell her to look up but I felt like this was a father daughter moment.

"This is not fine! Who did this to you?!" He screamed. It was Jake's turn to grab his pants and I was glad for this. He deserved to feel pain. He did this to her.

"Um," she looked at us quickly before creating a pretty awesome lie, "I was in the woods and uh, a bear sort of came out of nowhere."

"A BEAR!?" He screamed.

"Dad, relax… please." She was starting to cry now. "Don't make this a big deal."

"A big deal! Bella you were attacked by a bear! Your face…" he trailed off when she looked down again ashamed. "Baby, I'm so sorry," he said quickly pulling her into a hug.

"Can we just pretend nothing happened. I'm fine now, Emily took care of me… please just leave it alone." Bella still hadn't looked up and Charlie still hadn't let her go. The look on his face was one of agonized rage. I knew that if he found out Jake did this he wouldn't hesitate to grab his hunting rifle and shoot him square in the face.

"Honey, you need to see a doctor," he said pulled back to examine the lines. I was happy he couldn't see just how far down they went.

"Emily is a nurse, she did everything they would do at the hospital. Look how fast it's healing," she said.

"That's where you were last night?" he asked suddenly angry.

"Yes," she whispered.

"You lied to me," he said.

"I didn't…" Bella started but when she looked up he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Sam.

"Chief Swan-" Sam started.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Get out of my house." There was no arguing with him.

"Dad, stop it. He helped save my life… again," she added as an afterthought. Hell yeah he helped.

"Oh yeah, well who pulled you out of there Bella?" He asked almost hysterically.

She looked up through her lashes and met my eyes from across the room, "Paul."

"Paul? Who the hell is Paul?" He seemed to forget who I was. I don't blame him, I'd be beyond coherent thought if someone brought Bella back to me like that. Oh wait, that already happened.

"I am sir," I said with as much confidence in my voice as I could muster. I was still trying to recover from her tears. Without warning Charlie came walking over and extended his hand.

"Thank you," he said with so much emotion it could have knocked any empath flat. I took his hand and said "You're welcome" with just as much force.

He turned back to his little girl and exhaled. "What do you want honey? Anything, let me help you." He sounded so scared and helpless.

"What were you going to do before we came in," she asked.

"Go to Billy's and watch the game," he said shyly.

"Then go do that," she said confidently.

"What?" He asked astonished.

"Please Dad. I just need to talk to them and then be alone… please." She added again. He turned and looked at us and seemed to make a decision.

"I'm not going."

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes and tears on her flushed cheeks. The tears on the left couldn't reach her chin. "Please." He sighed and nodded but pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "And your shoes are in the hall closet," she added.

He smiled and clapped me on the back on his way out. I thought we were in the clear until we turned and saw Bella glaring at us with her hip thrown to the side with a hand on it and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." Alrighty then.

Sam got right down to business, "What happened when you passed out at my house?"

"The first time or the second time?" she asked. I wanted to now about the first time because that's when she asked about imprinting.

"The first time," I said but covered it with a cough because of Sam's death glare.

"Fine," he conceded, "The first time." She let out an exasperated sigh and crossed her legs. She had taken a seat on the oversized chair while me, Jake, and Sam squeezed on the couch. It was not an easy fit. Embry stood behind the couch.

"Okay, I had like… well I guess you could call it a dream but it was so real," she started to get lost in her vision, "I was older. Maybe 23 or 24 and I was on First Beach. My little girl, Ryan, was running around and she was so cute. I was pregnant and couldn't run after her and I looked down and saw I was married and then…" she trailed off and turned to look me dead in the face, "What's imprinting?" She asked again.

Sam interrupted, "We'll tell you later just keep going." She seemed to get embarrassed and shook her head.

I let out a long breath. I was sort of hesitant to tell her. She didn't seem to open to the idea and of course there was the problem that she was in love with Jacob. Awesome.

"Fine," she said shortly. "The second one, I was on a beach again. Edward was there calling out to me and he wanted me back. I yelled at him and told him to 'bite me' but not in an i-want-to-be-a-vampire sort of way. A 'fuck off' kind of way and he asked if I still wanted that and I said no. So he got all mad at me and I yelled at him for killing my Dad. Clearly that hasn't happened. Then I got mad and I sort of levitated. My arms we out beside me and then when I hit the ground I was a wolf."

"What color were you," Sam asked.

"Completely white." Shit.

"And someone called you Bella Luna?" he asked.

"Edward said it, he sounded scared. I didn't know what it means."

"It means life on the Res is going to get a whole lot more interesting," Jake said.

"What does it mean?" She asked impatiently.

Sam took a breath and started to tell the story, "You know our tribe has legends. Obviously they're true or we wouldn't be sitting in your living room right now. Those are Quileute legends though. There are other things passed down to us that is more ancient then we can fathom. The story is told to every tribe and every coven."

"Wait coven?" she asked astonished.

"Yes, every vampire and werewolf knows this story. The 'bella luna' or beautiful moon, was to be a female of extraordinary power, one that came from one world to the other. When she came it meant that there was a storm coming, a terrible war. The vampires and the werewolves were to have a battle, no one knows who or no one knows where but the bella luna was to pick a side and fight. She would help them win." He finished. Me and the boys knew the story but Bella didn't. Her eyes wide with shock and her jaw was on the floor.

"Bella?" Sam asked. She seemed to be deep thought. "Bella!" He said a little louder.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said and saw us all staring at her. "What?"

"Bella, that's you," Jake said.

"Wait, you think that's true?" She started laughing, "There is no way in hell I'm this 'bella luna.' I'm not some savior come to win some battle. I'm an 18 year old God damnit!"

"You got to calm down Bells," Jake said because she was shaking again.

"Don't tell me to calm down Jacob Black!" She said venomously.

"How about I tell you to calm down," I said getting up off the couch. She looked taken aback but stood up to go toe to toe with me.

"You?" She asked getting up to follow me.

"You heard me," I said.

"And why should I listen to you," she asked taking a step toward me.

"Because I know what imprinting is," I answered with a smirk.

"And the rest of them don't?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a step closer.

"You'll want to hear this from me," I said and took a step closer. She got right up in my face when she asked this next question. Our faces were inches apart. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and I almost lost my resolve. I could see her eyelashes clinging together, still damp from her tears. I could see every freckle on her nose. I could see each line of her scars. She was stunning and she was mine. She licked her lips, lips that were only centimeters from mine.

"Oh yeah" she whispered, "and why's that?"

**Ending note: Hope you liked it! Reviews would be great.**

**Calling a beta PLEASEEEEEE.**


	7. Shut Up

**Authors Note: Hi guys. Thanks to everyone who said they'd beta. Especially to Lilipop10122 who's wonderful and is going to do it for me =) Okay well this is my favorite chapter so far besides the first one. Tell me what you think? Pleaseeee.  
**

**As always happy reading. **

PAUL POV

"_Oh yeah," she whispered, "And why's that?"_

"Uh… because…" she still hadn't moved away. Her lips were just so close; I had to take a deep breath before I started stuttering again. "Um… I…" Look how well that worked out for me.

"Having some trouble Paul?" Jake asked.

I whipped my head around to look at him, "Shut up Jacob."

"Yeah Jake, shut up. I was starting to enjoy that," she said. "What's an imprint Paul?" She had a new light, a new fire in her eyes. I didn't really want to explain it to her right then.

"It's you," I said and I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

BELLA POV

"What the hell was that?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. The boys had just stared at Paul's retreating form and I needed to bring them back to reality. I actually just wanted to go to bed; this had been a long freaking day.

"That was mean Bells," Jake said.

"What was?" I asked sitting back down.

"Getting up in his face like that," he said.

"Why was that mean? He did it right back?"

"Leave it alone Jacob," Sam said. He shook his head and sat back down and turned to me. "Okay Bella, there are some things that we need to go over." I nodded, "I think that you should move down to La Push."

"WHAT?" I about screamed, standing back up.

"We have to watch out for your phasing. You're really close and I don't want you to hurt yourself or someone else, especially Charlie." He explained. I sat down defeated and saw the truth in his words. I also saw the good in this, I would be close to Jake and I would be close to Paul.

"And what about my Dad, whose going to protect him from Edward," I asked.

"We don't know that that is really going to happen," Sam said.

"So we don't know if I'm going to become a huge massive white wolf, or that I'm going to be a Mom, or that I'm going to marry Paul," as soon as I said this I covered my mouth with my hand. Damn it, I didn't want them to know that yet.

"You are going to marry Paul," Sam said confidently.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yeah, but that's…" he started but Jake cut him off.

"Are you saying she can see the future?"

"Yes Jacob, it is mentioned in the legends, anyway, Bella, I will talk to your Dad. We're going to have to tell him everything but there will always be someone patrolling around your house treaty or no treaty. Also, you can live with me and Emily or if someone else…"

"Live with me!" Jake said happily. I had to smile at him. It was sweet of Sam to offer but that would just be too awkward.

"Jake's," I said smiling still. Sam nodded.

"Good, good. I'm going to go down to the station now and talk to your father, why don't you go get your stuff," Sam said. I nodded and went up the stairs to get some clothes and my shower stuff. Jake and Embry asked if I needed help but I told them I'd be right down. I walked up the stairs and into my small bedroom. My purple comforter looked so warm and inviting right now. I just wanted to sink into my bed and sleep. I was relieved to find my room empty actually but when I looked at my window I saw it locked. He's going to flip when he learns I'm in La Push. Oh well.

Whoa, where had this new attitude come from? I wasn't thinking or acting like myself. I was confident and I felt… powerful. "Bells are you alright?" Jake called from downstairs.

"Yeah, give me a minute," I said. Without anymore thinking I grabbed my red duffle bag from my closet and began shoving clothes in it. I opened my underwear drawer and threw a bunch in and that's when I saw the Victoria Secret pajamas my mother bought me. With a smirk I threw them into the bag too. I ran into the bathroom last and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and shower stuff. I inadvertently looked in the mirror as I turned around and was hit with a wave of nausea. This was going to take a lot of getting used to.

I ran down the steps with my stuff and get this, I didn't fall. Things were getting weird around here, even Jake noticed.

"Wow Bells, I'm impressed. You make it down an entire set of stairs on your own," he and Embry laughed. I wound up and threw my bag at him.

"You've been working out?" Embry asked.

"Nope," I said and walked out the door. The boys followed me and I saw none of them had a car. Then I remembered they were giant dogs and they probably ran here. I saw that Jake was throwing my bag into my truck as I walked over to it.

"Do you want me to ride with you?" he asked but he was looking at the woods as he said it where I presumed Embry was.

"Nope, go have fun. Meet me at your house," I said. He smiled and ran into the woods stripping off his shirt as he went. I smiled and shook my head, that boy was going to be the death of me. It was a relatively cool day for Forks so I put the heat on low and wished Jacob was there to keep me warm. I also needed to sort out my feelings toward Paul. Why did I even have feelings for him? I just met him. Ugh! What was it about these La Push boys that had me going crazy?

I pulled up to the familiar red house and I hadn't even turned off the engine before Jake and Embry came running out to grab my bag.

"Are you sure this is okay with your Dad, Jake?" I asked nervously as we walked toward the door. Jake reached over and squeezed my hand.

"He loves you more then he loves me, it's fine," he reassured me. I laughed and went into the house. Billy was in the living room waiting for us and out of impulse I went over and hugged him.

"Hey Billy," I said.

"Hi Bells," he said with a smile. "I heard some interesting news."

"You did?" I said giving a pointed glare in Jake and Embry's direction. They had the good grace to look ashamed of themselves.

"You have no idea how big of a deal this is," he said seriously.

"Sam explained some of it to me," I said.

"Yeah, he explained it to your Dad too, he's coming here after work to talk to you. He knows you're going to stay here for awhile though. He's a little shocked but Sam phased in front of him and he believed him. He's willing to do anything to keep you safe and Sam told him the safest thing was for you to stay here."

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked again.

"It's more than okay honey. We're happy to have you. I had Jake and Embry clean Rachel and Rebecca's room for you seeing as they won't be around to use it." The boys were smiling clearly proud of themselves and I slapped them both in the chests lightly.

"Go see it!" Jake said. I laughed and took my bag off Embry's shoulder to go put it away. The room itself was small but that was probably because of the two beds. The walls were painted a light blue and I chose the bed closest to the window. It had a white comforter with pale green sheets. The room was very soft and quiet. I loved it.

I hadn't shut the door but the fact that I could still hear the men's voices loud and clear confused me. My shoes were kicked off and I climbed into the bed and listened to what they were saying.

"Is it real, Dad?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I just can't believe it's our Bella. This is unbelievable news Jacob."

"What does it mean for us?" Embry asked.

"It means we wait until she phases and then train her. We have to hope she will fight with us other wise we won't have a chance," Billy said thoughtfully.

Embry smirked, "I don't think she'd put her boys in that kind of danger." Good call Embry.

"Boys?" Billy asked.

"Yeah… her best friend and her imprint," he explained.

"What!?" Billy exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's an imprint," Jake said sadly. It killed me to think that I did that to him. I wanted so badly to be with him, to take his hurt away but it was too strong a pull to Paul. He was going to be my husband, the father to my children. The faster I accepted that, the better off I'd be.

"Who'd imprinted on her?" Billy asked.

"Paul," Embry said.

"Oh… well, that's interesting," Billy said in what even I could hear was a confused voice. "How is that going?" I could practically hear the smirk in Embry's voice.

"She's trying to deny it," he said.

"Why?" Billy asked but I figured he already new the answer.

"Jake."

If I was down there I would have seen Billy run his hands threw his long hair in frustration and look at his son whose already broken heart was getting stepped on over and over again. "She needs to embrace it. She'd be stronger that way." That was about all I could take. I practically flew down the stairs and stopped when they all turned to look at me.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Want to what?" Billy asked.

"Embrace my imprint," was that not what they were just talking about?

"You could hear that?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I said. It reminded me of when I woke up at Emily's and I could hear them loud and clear from the kitchen. "Mm, what smells good?" I asked. Embry burst out laughing, Billy chuckled a little, and even Jake couldn't keep the amused smile off his face.

"Sam gave her some of his blood, Paul too," Jake said.

"That would explain the heightened senses and the reason she's fulfilling the prophecy," Billy explained.

"And the upcoming war," Jake said but I wasn't really listening anymore. I was smelling the air around me and following it – out the backdoor.

"Where you going Bella?" Embry asked.

"To see what that smell is," I told them.

"What does it smell like?" he asked and tried to hide a laugh, Jake and Billy didn't hide it though.

"What am I missing?" I asked.

"Nothing just answer the question," he told me. I narrowed my eyes at him but thought about it.

"It smells like… the ocean and sweat and nighttime and boy and the stars and waves and… I don't know." Did I just say something smelled like stars?

Jake and Embry snorted but Billy smiled. "Smells good?" he asked.

"Smells perfect," I told him.

"Go to him," Billy instructed. Embry and Jake stopped real quick and looked to see how I'd react.

"What?" I asked.

"Look outside," he said. I did and I almost laughed at what I saw. Paul was coming out of the trees with a pair of cutoffs on and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up eventually and we locked eyes. I wanted to look down, I really did but I couldn't. Before I could register what was happening Jake had picked me up and literally threw me out the back door.

"Jake!" I was prepared to scold him but he looked too torn.

"You'll be stronger this way. This isn't something you can fight Bells," he said. Poor kid sounded exhausted.

"And if I do?" I countered.

"This isn't something I can compete with Bells and to be honest, I don't want to compete with it. You're not my imprint and even though I love you with all my heart you're not the one destiny picked for me and I'm not the one destiny picked for you. If it were a perfect world I would be with you in two seconds without question but it isn't supposed to be that way. It's supposed to be you and Paul, that's what an imprint is." I was crying by the end of it.

"I love you too Jake," I said.

"I know honey but you're going to love him more. He already loves you more then his own life. Let him be there for you," he said with a small, sad smile. I nodded and laughed when he picked me up and turned me around to face Paul who hadn't moved since he saw me.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to him. He was looking at the ground like he was ashamed of himself. It was cute. He looked like a puppy about to get yelled at. Oh hey… Anyway, I walked up to him and stood about two feet away with me hands at my sides. He didn't look at me but when I looked up his eyes involuntarily found mine and that seemed to give him the strength to speak.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time and started laughing.

"You go first," he said with a shy smile. Shy wasn't a word I would have associated with him before now but what do you know.

"No you," I said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for walking out earlier."

"And I'm sorry for being mean," I said.

His eyes flashed quickly, "Who said you were mean?"

I laughed, hopefully to calm him down, "Jake but he was kidding… I think," I added as an afterthought.

"You're not mean, I was being an ass," he said.

"No you weren't. I shouldn't have instigated you."

"I kinda liked it," he said with a sexy smirk.

"Paul!" I said and I slapped him gently on the arm. Well, that was what I intended to do. It's not exactly what happened. The second my hand made contact with his skin it was like an electric current shot through my arm. No, it was like the power of whatever makes the moon glow or the stars shine or the wind blow or the rain fall, was shooting up from the place our skin touched. I gasped audibly and he did too.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Bella, um, okay well you know that I'm a werewolf and… you know that I imprinted. Not that you know what it is because I'm a dumbass, god damn it," I gave him a look and he shook his head and continued, "sorry, okay well you're my imprint and it means that you are the only thing tying me to this Earth, like my own source of gravity. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. It's my job to keep you happy, do anything to make sure you're safe. I would give up everything for you, do absolutely anything for you. I don't really know how else to explain it." He trailed off at the end looking mighty nervous. I stood there star struck at the emotion coming out of his eyes. He meant absolutely every word that came out of his mouth. "I… uhh.. I don't know what you want to do with that information, but uh… yeah…"

"Paul," I said finally.

"Yeah?" He said quickly.

"Shut up," I said with a smile and then I took his face into my hands and kissed him.

**Ending Note: Cute right? Why are boys that don't turn into wolves so stupid? Ughhh. Don't mind me and my boy issue rant, just the one I'm crushing over is hopeless haha. **

**OH and the reason the touch was so intense opposed to when they were at Sam and Emily's was because she was accepting him as her imprint... just saying.  
**

**Reviews? Please! Love you =)**


	8. Say You're Sorry

**Author's Note: Hi babes. I'm really happy with the way this turned out. Hope you like it =) Keep reviewing please!**

**Happy Reading**

BPOV

Dear God, I want to do this every second of every day for the rest of my freaking life. I connected our lips and it was like everything short circuited in my brain and all it could register was the feeling of his warm lips on mine moving in ways I'd literally only dreamed of. Edward was always so careful with me but it was so different with Paul. I didn't have to be careful with him and definitely wasn't being careful with me. I didn't fear for my life with my lips so close to his teeth. Actually, when his teeth grazed my lower lip, I shivered deliciously.

See when I initiated this impromptu show of affection, I didn't realize it would make me completely weak at the knees and I would literally need Paul's support to stay vertical. This was almost a problem as he was so surprised he didn't react at first but when he did, oh boy. The world could have caught on fire and I wouldn't have noticed. His arms were around my waist hugging me as tight to his body as he could and my arms were around his neck holding him just as fiercely. It felt more than right, it felt like home.

"Bella," I heard distantly. I didn't really care who said it to be honest. It didn't matter, it wasn't Paul and I wasn't leaving his lips for any reason.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

… Except for maybe the fact that my father just witnessed me making out with what he just learned was a werewolf.

I pulled my lips off of his but didn't leave his arms. In fact, I buried my face into his chest out of sheer mortification and I was more then positive he could feel my blush on his skin. "Oh God, kill me now." I felt Paul's laughter rumble in his chest and I was oddly… turned on by that. It was rough and deep.

"You might want to go talk to him before he goes to his cruiser, gets his shotgun, and shoots me," Paul said. I smiled and placed a feather light kiss right below his collarbone before I turned to face my father with what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Hi Daddy!" Nope, no dice. He looked like someone killed his puppy and put it on his pillow. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"You're lucky he saved you," was all he said before turning on his heel and walking into the Black's house with everyone following except me and Paul. I turned around and buried my face against him again. We were both laughing at this point though. I pulled away and covered my face.

"Oh my God, that was so embarrassing," I said through giggles.

"I think he likes me," Paul said. I looked up and saw a stupid grin on his face and I tapped his cheek lightly.

"BELLA!" Charlie screamed from inside. I widened my eyes at Paul who just laughed and grabbed my hand, towing me into the already crowded house.

In the short time we were outside Sam, Jared, Embry, Jake, Emily, Charlie, Billy, and Harry Clearwater had all arrived. Fantastic. I walked into the house with as much dignity as I could but blushed furiously when I came in and saw Jared and Embry rolling around in laughter at me. They were SO going to get it. Paul and I walked over to the couch and as there was only one seat he sat down and I sat on his lap. Well, I was going to until I saw the look in Charlie's eyes and I jumped up like I was electrocuted. Paul was going to get up and let me sit in the seat but I sat him down with a look. He understood and I made a seat in between Embry and Jared with a mischievous look in my eyes. They both gulped and Jake had to cover his laugh with a cough and I saw Paul smirk. Emily smiled and Sam rolled his eyes in a good-humor fashion.

"So," I said hoping to prompt the conversation.

"Well Bella, I see we got that imprint situation all taken care of," Billy said with a chuckle. This set Embry and Jared off again and they were in literal tears from laughing so hard. I don't even know what they found so funny. When they calmed down a little I grabbed both of them by the ear and pulled them down close to my head.

"Ow, Bells!" Embry said.

"Say you're sorry," I demanded with a smile at my shocked audience.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He said quickly. I was surprised I even had an effect on them but then I remembered how easy it was to throw my duffle bag earlier.

"I forgive you," I said and I let him go. At this point everyone in the room was howling in laugher, quite literally. "Jared?" I asked.

"No way, OW!" he said as I gave his ear a little tug.

"If you don't say sorry, I'll tell EVERYONE here what I overheard you telling Embry earlier," I threatened darkly. Little did he know, I heard nothing. I was just fishing here.

"You wouldn't!" They both said horrified. I was delighted. With a look of pure seriousness I said, "Oh but I would."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" he said. I smiled triumphantly and released him. Everyone was holding their stomachs or holding onto something so they didn't fall over. I agree it was basically hilarious.

Once everyone had gotten hold of themselves somewhat Jake wiped a tear out of

his eye and asked, "What did you overhear Bells?" I smiled impishly and giggled a little bit.

"Nothing, I just hoped he thought I did so he'd apologize," before I had even finished my sentence another round of hysterics broke out. I joined along when I saw Jared's look of horror and Embry's mouth open. I reached over and shut his jaw for him. "You catch flies that way honey," I told him.

Billy was the first to recover this time, "Well Bella, I say that we OFFICALLY welcome you to the family now that was priceless." I looked at Paul and beamed and then I looked at Jacob and when I saw him smiling too, I knew everything was going to be alright. "Thank you" I mouthed but he just nodded and smiled wider.

"Alright well now I think it's time to get down to business," Billy said while still chuckling slightly.

"Okay," Harry started, "Charlie I know Sam came down and explained some things to you. Do you have any questions?" Everyone turned to look at my Dad for an answer.

"I just want to clarify," he started. "You… well Jake, Sam, Embry, Jared, and Paul are werewolves?" Everyone nodded, "And they protect La Push from… vampires?" We nodded again. "And the Cullen's are vampires?" Another confirmation, "But good ones?" Yes. "Okay, continue," he said. I couldn't believe he was taking this so well.

"Well," Billy started, "there are other legends, legends that are bigger then our tribe. This particular one is even bigger then our race. It's about a woman called Bella Luna. This woman would come into the world as an animal. She was to be pure white and the animal she would transform into would come in the form of what she loves. Bella so happens to turn into a wolf but that's beside the point."

"WHAT!?" Charlie said jumping off the couch.

"Oh yeah," Harry chuckled, "The Bella Luna, or beautiful moon, is Bella. She will help either the vampires or werewolves in the upcoming war and will either save or destroy all of us." He said this as if it wasn't a big deal. Charlie just slumped over in his chair. It was though he fainted. Sam who was standing next to him confirmed that he was still conscious.

"Dad?" I said quietly.

"Anything else?" he said weakly.

"I can see the future?" I said it like a question. I think I vaguely heard an "of course you can" from him but I couldn't be sure.

"There is one more thing that should be explained," Sam said. Charlie sat back up and slapped his hands on his knees as if to say 'go for it.' Sam nodded but turned to Paul, "Maybe you should tell him Paul." Shit.

"Alright," Paul said. He turned and faced my father on the couch and talked over Harry who was in between them. "There's another thing that we do, it's called Imprinting. Imprinting is basically finding your soul mate. The person you imprint on is your literal sole force of gravity. It's like the world shifts and she's all that matters. You are going to be there for her until the day she dies, be whatever she needs. Whether that's a friend, a brother, a lover, doesn't matter. I will be whatever she needs."

"I?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I sort of imprinted on Bella," he said rather nervously. It was so cute to see him all flustered… again.

"Of course you did," Charlie said. He then steeled himself and turned to Paul with a determined look in his eyes, "If you hurt her I will kill you."

"I can't hurt her… literally, I can't." He said for confirmation. Billy nodded but then Charlie got a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Dad?" I asked timidly.

"Well, I understand all that but… where does that leave Jake?" He had to ask that question, right? He had to ruin this moment. It was going great and he had to go and ruin it. Damnit! But before I had a chance to respond Jake was speaking and I was crying more at each word. He was going to make someone SO happy. She's such a lucky girl.

"Karma's a bitch," he said with a bittersweet smile and a shrug, "But Charlie really, this is okay. Yeah, I love Bella but she's got someone who will crawl over glass for her and he knows he'd have me to answer too also if he hurt her. Plus, this means the girl fate has picked for me is still out there somewhere. I'll find her." Charlie took this as an acceptable answer and nodded. Everyone was looking at Jake shocked, he sounded almost – mature. Seriously, that girl has it SO good.

"Alright!" Harry said, clapping his hands together, "Billy, Charlie, let's go to my house. I got some fish fry calling our names!" The older men got up but before they left I got up and met them at the door.

"We forgot to tell him about me staying here," I said.

"Don't worry Bells, I get it. Stay here and be safe," I smiled and he kissed my forehead before leaving with his best friends. I leaned against the doorframe and sighed with a content smile. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Paul came into the kitchen, presumably looking for me or the food I don't know. "You alright?" he asked coming over to pull me into his arms.

"Now I am," I said with a smile. He returned it with a kiss in my hair.

"Bella, I need another girl in here to discipline these children!" Emily called with a laugh. I laughed and Paul rolled his eyes as we walked back into the living room. Jared, Embry, and Jake were wrestling each other. Paul looked about ready to join in but I managed to get a finger in his back belt loop before he could cause more damage.

"JACOB, JARED, EMBRY STOP!" I screamed and they all stopped exactly where they were. I burst out laughing at the position they were in. They were just a tangle of limbs; Jake's arm was under Embry's back whose leg was somehow around Jared's neck. Then I realized I gave what could be equivalent to an Alpha command but when I looked at Sam he just shrugged. "Behave," I said and they were released from their bind. I smiled enjoying this new power. I turned to Paul with a dangerous smile on my face as I danced my fingers across his chest. I was proud of myself when I saw his muscles flex under my touch and the involuntary shudder that I felt go through him.

"Well, this could be fun," I said. He looked down to me, scared but when I smirked at him, he matched mine with one far sexier and swept me up in a passionate kiss. My knees definitely buckled this time and I lost myself in him.

Well I started to until we heard a loud, long, torturous howl coming from the woods.

"Quil!" They all said together and with a quick kiss from Paul, they were all out the door. Emily slipped her arm through mine and I laid my head on her shoulder. I realized how nice it was that we had each other.

"They didn't take off their clothes first did they?" She said.

"Nope," I said. She nodded and we went into Jake's room to find enough clothes to cover them. No such luck. We found three pairs of sweatpants. Damn, we were three short.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Come on, we'll run over to my house and grab three more pairs." I nodded and we ran the three houses over to her and Sam's cottage, the memory of the last time I was here fresh in my mind. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella," she said when I hesitated, "You can wait out here while I go get them." She was such a caring person.

"No, don't be silly. Let's go," I said. She nodded and we walked into her house. I smiled slightly which surprised me. I couldn't believe what had happened in the past few days. I was starting to think Edward leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me. Without it, I wouldn't have Paul. I probably wouldn't have Jacob either. I most certainly wouldn't be standing here in Emily's kitchen getting clothes for our boys. I said our boys with the utmost reverence because I was truly touched when Billy told me I was officially part of the family. It meant more to me then he could imagine. This was due to the fact that I knew they wouldn't abandon me like my other so called family. This was where I belonged and that fact hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Bella?" Emily's voice called me back from my thoughts and I smiled apologetically. "I've been trying to get you're attention forever," she said with a grin. "You were miles away."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," I explained.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked. I smiled and just hugged her. She was surprised but returned it with enthusiasm. "What was that for?"

"For being there for me and for everything that's happened in the past few days… few hours." She smiled wide and hugged me again. "Come on!" She said excitedly as she picked up the sweats she gathered and we walked back to the Black's house. The boys weren't back yet and we didn't expect them to be. So we sat on the couch facing each other like gossiping 12 year olds having our first sleep over.

"So we have to plan you're bonfire!" She said excitedly.

"My bonfire?" I asked quizzically.

"Of course! When someone imprints we always have a bonfire to welcome them to the pack. We usually tell the legends and everything but you already know those," she said with a thoughtful look.

"Can I hear them again!?" I asked excitedly. She smiled wide.

"You definitely belong here," she said, "And this could be like a double party with Quil! I'm going to have to do A LOT of cooking," she said.

"Let me help!" I said.

She looked almost insulted, "No way! This will be you're party, you're not going to do any work."

"Please!" I begged, holding my hands together in front of me and everything.

"Oh fine. We'll have Kim help us too," she said.

"Kim?" I asked

"Oh right, that's Jared's imprint. She's really sweet. Awfully quiet though." She said.

"Oh, well wait," I said but before I could continue I was sucked into another vision.

_I was walking to the beach with Paul's hand in my right and Angela's in my left. For some reason I had a feeling something big was going to happen. We got to the bonfire and Paul ran off to play with the boys who were all tossing a football around. I laughed at their antics and walked over to hug Emily._

Then the vision changed. I knew it was later in the same night because I was still with Angela and Billy was about to tell us about the Spirit Warriors.

_"Someone has to get those boys over here," he said and I smiled then whistled._

_ "GET OVER HERE GUYS!" I called it what they called my strict mother voice. I felt Paul's arms come from behind me as he snuck up on me and then gasped at what I saw. Angela was staring at someone and that someone was staring back. Staring like he saw the sun for the first time. That was sort of ironic because that's exactly what I described him as. _

_ "Aw Jakey finally imprinted!" Someone teased but he didn't care he just stared at her with as much love in his eyes as I'd ever seen and I squealed with delight. My best friend was a very lucky girl._

"Ah!" I gasped as I was pulled from my vision and into the present.

"BELLA!" Emily was shaking my shoulders with a scared look in her eyes. "Are you alright?!" She asked frantically.

I answered with the biggest smile I could come up with, "yeah, I'm good. Actually, I'm more than good."

"Did you see the future?" She asked with an excited yet nervous edge to her voice.

"Yup, and I'm going to have to ask if I can bring a friend to this bonfire," I said.

"Of course but what does that have to do with your vision?"

I smiled again, "Because my friend's about to become the luckiest girl on the planet.

**Ending Note: Quality girl time. Excellent. Alright keep reviewing, I think we can do better then we've been doing in that department but to those who review every chapter I love you best =)**


	9. Imprint Pro

**Author's Note: Hey pretties. Thanks to everyone who reviewed as usual. Quick note, this is really long but it leads into important things. I had to cut it off there. Anyway, I just want to say I have NO idea where the Jared / Embry friendship came from but I like it and it's going to be in a lot of chapters. Just wanted to clear that up, it just kind of happened. Also if Bella seems a little OOC it's because she's not being a whiny little bitch anymore. ahah. sorry, anyway! please enjoy. As per usual, happy reading!**

PAUL POV

"Quil!" We all said together. I kissed my girl quickly and ran out to the woods with my brothers. Without taking our clothes off, the five of us phased and starting running as fast as we could to our new pack member.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW?" _Quil was **freaking out.** Then again I might have done that too. However, if I remember correctly I was more pissed then anything. _"What? Who is that? Oh my God, there are voices inside my head. I have four freaking PAWS!"_I tried to keep my thoughts to myself as I pumped my legs harder to try and get to him.

_"Quil,"_ Jake said.

_"Jake!?"_

_ "Yeah, its me man. How are you holding up?"_ He asked. Is he retarded?

_"Shut up Paul," _Sam said.

_"Paul!? Wait, WHAT IS GOING ON?!"_ Embry mentally screamed in my head.

_"Quil, it's Sam Uley. I'm going to need you to calm down so you can phase back,"_ he said gently.

_"Phase? What the hell is that?"_ he asked.

_"You'll see dude. Just concentrate,"_ Embry said encouragingly.

_"Embry?" _He asked, becoming calmer at the fact he had both his best friends in his head with him. How twisted does that sound?

It took awhile but eventually Sam calmed him down enough to have him phase back. I was surprised at the speed he did it. It took me hours to phase back and Sam days. We were all in our clearing butt ass naked listening to Sam Uley tell Quil the legends. The kid was still shaking and I decided he needed to get a spine if he was going to help us kill some leeches. My thoughts then drifted to my girl and I sat there with a stupid smile on my face. She was so beautiful and she fit in so well with the pack. Even Jake seemed to accept the fact that she was mine now.

And damn, that kiss in Jacob's backyard. Dear God, she was going to be the death of me. It took all my will power not to go further, even as far as to mark her as mine. It was hard to keep the animal inside me then but she was my imprint and I would only do what she wanted, when she wanted. Let me tell you though, I want her – all of her.

"And that Quil is imprinting," Sam finished. My head whipped up at the sound of the word.

"What about imprinting?" I asked with a goofy smile.

"I used you as an example. You were not listening to a thing I said because you were thinking about Bella, correct?" I nodded with a dreamy look.

"I never thought I'd see the day Paul looked like that," Quil said and I threw him a dirty look.

"Just wait until you imprint," I said.

"Come on, the girls are probably worried," Jake said and I agreed with him wholeheartedly.

We all phased, Quil with Sam's help, and ran back to Jacob's house. We found a bag with six pairs of sweatpants, three of Jake's and three of Sam's and we smiled at the thoughtfulness of Bella and Emily. After putting them on we went in the backdoor and saw the girls asleep on the couch. Sam and I smiled at each other and went to wake them up. With matching smirks we tickled them at the same time causing both of them to wake with a start and laugh hysterically.

"Stop! Paul!" Bella screamed. Ah, that was a beautiful sound… not the stop part, the part where she screamed my name.

"Sam! Stop it right now!" Emily scolded. They both said this through fits of giggles so I figured we were safe. We tortured them for a bit longer but eventually conceded and pulled them in for a sweet kiss.

**BELLA POV**

"Whoa, did you guys choreograph that or something?" Quil asked. I jumped up and gave him a hug. I had gotten close to him and Embry when Jake and I were building the bikes in his garage. He hugged me back and I noticed the tell tale heat radiating from his body. I pulled back and looked at his face which seemed amused, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," he said. I rolled my eyes and went back to Paul. Emily went over and gave him a hug while welcoming him to the family also. I was leaning against Paul's chest and sighed happily when he placed a kiss on my temple.

"You ready for bed?" he asked. I shook my head but my yawn gave me away.

"I agree with Bella," Sam said. What did I say? "Everyone go home and get some rest, I think that's enough excitement for one day. Jared and Embry you get to run patrols." They groaned and I laughed at them. They rolled their eyes and sprinted out the door after each other. Emily came over and hugged me quick.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow," I said as a spur of the moment thing.

"Yes!" She said. "I'll call you in the morning," she said and I nodded. Everyone filed out after that except Jake and Paul.

"Alright," Jake said awkwardly, "I'm going to bed. I'll uh… see you in the morning Bells." I let go of Paul to hug my best friend.

"Night Jake," I said. He nodded to Paul and went into his room. I turned and smiled at my boyfriend. Well… if that's what he was. He had taken a seat on the couch and I ran over and jumped next to him before crawling into his lap and burying my face in his neck. It was amazing we were already so comfortable with each other but it just wasn't possible to be awkward. It was so easy to be with Paul.

He held me to him and absentmindedly rubbed circles on my back. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You," I said and placed a small kiss on his shoulder. He answered by holding me tighter. "What are you thinking about?" I countered.

"You," he answered and I smiled. It was corny and cheesy to the extreme but I liked it. I liked him.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked quietly.

"Shoot."

"What are we exactly?" He pulled back to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lip out of nerves before I answered, "I mean I know what we are but I mean… you imprinted on me."

"Yeah," he was confused.

"And I really, really like you," I said, which by the way, was a total accident.

"Yeah," he said with a wide smile.

"So what are we? Are we friends that hook up? Which isn't okay, by the way. Or are we boyfriend and girlfriend… or what?" I was really nervous now.

He laughed and kissed me before he answered, "Oh Bells, we are so much more then that."

"But for the sake of labels…" I persisted.

"For the sake of labels, how about boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked.

"Perfect," I said and I kissed him quickly before yawning again. Paul chuckled, "I'm sorry," I said. He just kissed my hair.

"You should go to bed," he said.

"Probably," I said but made no move to get up. He didn't seem to mind so I got comfortable and buried my face in his neck. He absentmindedly rubbed circles on my back and I felt my eyelids get heavy. It wasn't long that until I fell asleep, counting the beats of his heart, moving with each breath he took.

-

"Ugh," I said as I felt the sun trying to burn the retinas out of my eyeballs. I decided it was far too early to wake up so I shut them and lay my head back down. "Oh!" I said when I realized my pillow was moving and it was hot. Without looking I knew it was Paul, only he could smell that good. His arm automatically tightened around my waist and I smiled. He didn't even wake up. I tried to analyze where I was and what happened and this is what I found. I was on top of Paul. I don't mean partly, I mean chest to chest (well more like chest to head because he was bigger then me), hips to hips, feet to feet, on top of him. He didn't seem to mind. I also realized we were on Billy's couch and from my vantage point I could see that it was 7:30 in the morning. I knew I should have gotten up and gone to my room because anyone could find us like this but I was just too tired to care and we both were fully clothed so they would know we just fell asleep like this, nothing more. My head went back on Paul's chest and I was asleep again as soon as I shut my eyes.

I woke up again when I heard wheels on wood and a deep chuckle. Paul's eyes opened too and he smiled when he saw me on top of him.

"Good morning babe," he said and I had to smile back.

"Morning, good morning to you too Billy," I said without looking over there. That would have just been too embarrassing.

"Morning Bella, Paul," he said with amusement before going into the kitchen. I put my head back against Paul and blushed an entirely new shade of red.

"Oh God," I whined.

"What?" Paul said with a laugh.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I cried. The wolf-boy under me just laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"What time is it?" he asked after a few minutes. I cracked my eye open and looked at the clock.

"11," I said and he literally jumped up, dumping me on the floor in the process.

"Oh my God, Bella I'm so sorry!" he said scooping me into his arms milliseconds after I hit the floor. It was amazing really.

"It's okay but why the rush?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. I may not have been down there for long but I did crack my head on the ground.

"Your head!" he screamed as he ran his hand over the back of my head like I just did.

"It's fine Paul, really," I said but he didn't look convinced. He looked hurt so I put my hands on either side of his cheeks, "Paul, I'm okay," I said. His eyes opened a little wider and I kissed him gently.

"Promise," he said.

"I promise." He nodded, "Hey you still didn't answer my question."

"You asked a question?" It's good to know he listens to me.

"Yes, why the rush?" He seemed to have forgotten he was in a rush to go somewhere because he swore under his breath.

"Wait…" he said as he stopped for a minute, "is today Wednesday?"

"All day," I said and he growled a little bit at whatever was making him leave.

"I have patrol… right now," he said.

"Then go!" I told him laughing. He pouted and I kissed him because he was too irresistible and then I pushed him out the door.

"I'll come see you later," he said. I heard a phone ringing in the bathroom but I ignored it and watched my man run into the woods to protect me.

"Bella?"

"Oh hey Jake!" I said and I gave him a hug. I was so so so excited for him. He was getting a great girl even if he didn't know it yet.

"What's that smile for?" he asked but I just shook my head. He raised his eyebrows and handed me the phone, "It's for you."

"Me? Who is it?" I asked as I took it from him.

"Emily, hey I got to go to Sam's for awhile I'll see you later," he said as he too ran out the door.

"Bye Jake!" I said and I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Emily," I said.

"Hey Bella, are you still up for shopping?" She asked and I knew what she meant. No one outside the reservation has seen my face like this. I thought about it and decided as long as I have Emily with me and Paul back here I'd be good to go.

"Yeah," I said and you could practically feel her smile through the phone.

"Good! Alright I'll take Sam's truck and come get you in like 45 minutes," she said excitedly.

"Sounds great, I'll see you then!" I said and hung up. Without wasting any time I jumped in the shower and got changed. None of my clothes were fitting me anymore so I settled on a simple jean skirt and white wife beater which I was pretty sure was Jake's. Oh well, I definitely needed to get some new clothes. I was grabbing my purse and throwing my flip flops on when I heard Emily pull in. Billy was in the kitchen as I ran through it.

"Where's the fire Bells?" He asked with a smile.

"No fire," I answered, "Shopping with Emily." He looked horrified.

"Oh God, that's not going to end well." I shook my head and he laughed, "You girls have fun."

"Thanks Billy, I'll be home later." I said and then I thought about it, this was where I felt the most at home. This was my home now.

Emily had Sam's truck and I hopped in the front seat and gave her a hug. "Hey do you mind if we stop at the bank in Forks so I can get some money?" I would have just used my debit card but I needed to see how much I had in there and the ATM receipt doesn't always have the balance.

"No problem," she said and we drove to Forks Bank. We both got out of the car and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it quickly, this was going to be hard. It was cool in the bank, unlike the scorching heat outside. It was a rare sunny day in Forks and it was hot.

"Good morning ladies, how can I help you?" The elderly lady at the desk said. It didn't go unnoticed that she looked at both of our scars before pretending she didn't see. I had to clear the lump out of my throat before I could answer.

"Um, I need to make a withdrawal," I said and I handed her the withdrawal slip. She did the transaction and handed me my cash and the statement. I looked down to see what meager money I had left and almost had a coronary.

"Bella, what's wrong!?" Emily asked frantic. I didn't say anything but handed her the slip and turned back to the lady at the desk who had a smile on her face.

"Ma'am," I said, "That had to have been a mistake." I heard Emily take an intake of breath and she grabbed onto the counter.

"10 million dollars?" She whispered. I had maybe 10 dollars in there before where the hell did the other 9,999,990 dollars come from!?

"You are Isabella Swan?" The women asked kindly and I nodded. She then reached under her desk and handed me a letter, "It is no mistake then. Have a great day ladies." We stared at her with our mouths hanging open before Emily recovered and dragged me out of the bank.

"Who's it from?!" She asked but I had a feeling I already knew.

_Hi Bella,_

_You know that I have and always will see you as my sister and my best friend. I just want you to know leaving was the hardest thing my family and I had to do but Carlisle said we needed to respect our brother's wishes. We all agreed however, that we would set you up with an account and add to it continuously to make sure you have everything you ever want. Each month more will be added, I'll make sure of it myself. I'm sorry we left you this way. I really wish it didn't have to be like this. I love you so much and miss you more everyday._

_Love forever and ever,_

_Alice Cullen_

Holy shit. More gets added!? This is ridiculous. I handed Emily the letter and she had the same reaction I did. Well she did before she got a sly smile on her face.

"What's the look for?" I asked playfully, starting to like the idea of shopping. Apparently, Emily was on the same wavelength.

"Shopping just got a whole lot more interesting," she said and we giggled as we hopped back in the truck. The rest of the ride to Port Angeles singing to the radio.

"Emily! I didn't know you could sing!" I said excitedly.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you could either!" She said and I blushed. We continued giggling and we made it to the mall. It was awesome to be carefree and forget about everything. A girl's day was very much needed for the both of us.

"We're getting outfits for the bonfire!" I said and I linked our arms. The second they made contact she gasped and looked at me.

"Bella, you're burning up," she said knowingly.

"Let's not talk about that right now," I said just wanting to have fun. She nodded and we started our mission. Four hours and like 17 bags later we were sitting in Dairy Queen with an ice cream.

"Phew, that was a work out," I said and she laughed. We spent a lot… I bought everything because we were celebrating and I coaxed Emily into getting whatever she wanted. We both made out well. Especially with the massive Victoria's Secret bags we were both carrying. Of course, we got awesome outfits for the bonfire that we decided was going to be on Saturday night. We spent the time planning it before going into a few more stores. Because money wasn't an issue anymore, we got each of the boys about 6 pairs of sweatpants and 2 pairs of shoes each. Poor kids had none left... literally Jake has NONE left. It was going to be a surprise when we got home. Everyone was having dinner and Sam and Emily's so we thought it would be perfect.

The way home was spent much the same way the ride up was, singing and joking. There was a lot of planning too, I had to find Angela and get her to come. Emily said she needed to pick up a few things from the grocery store so we stopped there and we went in. I was walking down my favorite aisle, ice cream, when I saw Angela with her two brothers. Perfect.

"Hey Angela," I called waving. She turned around and her mouth dropped. Oh God, I forgot. I had three scars on my face and grew a good couple inches.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah," I said now awkwardly but she ran over and gave me a hug.

"I missed you! How have you been?" She asked.

"Good, I missed you too," I said honestly. Angela was my favorite person in Forks. We were really close before the bastard leech left me. Yeah, that's right, I said bastard leech. I was learning quickly that he didn't love me. Love wasn't one-sided and selfish like what we had. What I had with Paul; that was love. Whoa, I love Paul.

"Bella?" Angela said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry," I said honestly. She just smiled kindly.

"You were miles away," she said.

"Sorry, lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head and she reached out held onto my arm. If she noticed the temperature change she didn't say anything. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I said. I think I knew where this way going.

"How did you get those scars?" She asked and I looked at the ground.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Okay," She said and I smiled. Angela didn't push you into anything or need the gossip like Jessica did.

"Bella, I got four boxes of cheeseburgers and I seriously don't think it's going to be enough-" She saw that I was talking and stopped. "Oh, excuse me."

"Emily, this is my friend Angela."

"Nice to meet you Angela," Emily said sweetly and Angela smiled.

"You too, Emily." I thought about it and they really were a lot alike.

"Actually, Angela," I started and I smiled at Emily, hoping she'd get the hint, "On Saturday me and my friends at La Push are having a bonfire and you should come!"

"Yeah, please!" Emily practically screamed with a beaming smile.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"It would be so much better if you came," I said and she smiled.

"Of course," she said.

"Okay, I'll come get you at around 630, I might have my boyfriend though is that okay?" I asked.

"You have a boyfriend?" She was smiling so big I thought it would crack her face in half. She was the most worried about me with the Edward situation. I think she liked to see me moving on with my life

"Yeah, he's great. You'll meet him Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile. "So be ready at 630?"

"Perfect," I said with a smile.

"Alright, well I have to take the rugrats home. It was really nice to meet you Emily," she said.

"You too honey, see you Saturday." Once Angela left Emily rounded on me and was literally jumping up and down like a little girl. "Oh my God! She's so cute!"

I laughed and jumped with her, "She's really sweet."

"Jake's so lucky!" She said.

"Angela is too," I said. I was so happy Jake was going to get some kind of happy ending, I just hope Angela accepts him for who he is, paws and all.

Emily and I managed to get back to her house about an hour later. It was empty, which was odd seeing as there is always a million boys over. We took her bags from the truck and put them in the living room with all the boys bags. She picked up the phone and ordered enough pizza to feed a small army because we were too tired to cook. It arrived around an hour later, it was already 8 o'clock.

"How do we get them all here at once?" I asked. She was a pro at the whole wolf imprint thing.

"Watch this," she said with a smirk and I followed her out onto the back porch. "BOYS!" She screamed and I covered my ears, "PIZZA!" She hadn't even finished the word before howls went up and boys started running out of the woods. We both burst out laughing and went to sit in the living room with our one piece each so we didn't get trampled by the overgrown children fighting for the best pieces.

Sam came in first and pulled Emily onto his lap with a sweet kiss. "Missed you," he said and she kissed him again. They were the definition of perfect couple. I looked to the kitchen and saw Paul standing there staring at me like he did the first time I met him… well slapped him. This time though, his eyes were dark as he looked me up and down. Apparently he liked my outfit. I got up and walked over to him, his eyes following my every movement. I got up on my tiptoes, even though I grew, he was huge, and kissed him hard. He practically moaned and I pulled away, smirked and walked back to the couch with a smile.

"Tease," he said playfully. I just blew him a kiss and sat down. Eventually, I felt my reason for smiling like a fool sit next to me and kiss my cheek before stuffing an entire piece of pizza in his mouth. Apparently I was forgiven.

"That's gross babe," I said but he just smiled and continued eating.

"So ladies!" Jared started.

"How was shopping!?" Embry asked putting his chin in his hands and batting his eyelashes like a female.

"Did you two rehearse that or something?" Quil asked, echoing what he said about Sam and Paul yesterday.

"No," they said together and laughed before high fiving each other.

"You two better behave," Emily warned.

"How come?" Embry asked.

"Because if you don't you won't get your presents," I said with a smirk. They were then on their knees in front of us begging us for them like children.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Sam and Paul kicked them and they fell over pouting. Emily laughed and got up and threw them each a bag and then threw Paul, Sam, Jake, and Quil one too.

"Thanks girls!" They all said and took turns hugging us.

"We know clothes aren't exciting but you need them," Emily said.

"Yeah, apparently Bells needs some too. Nice shirt," Jake said and Paul growled at him.

"Oh hush you, I grabbed it out of the laundry basket. Nothing fits me anymore." I huffed.

"You're gorgeous," Paul breathed into my ear and I shivered. "Hey I have to talk to you about something later," he said and I stiffened. "It's not bad I promise."

"Okay," I said.

"By the way you're all busy Saturday," Sam said. Apparently Emily told him of our little plan during my exchange with Paul. It's great that he can alpha order them to go. There was a chorus of "what" and "whys."

"Bonfire," me and Emily said happily.

"Do we have to?" Jake whined dramatically.

"ESPECIALLY you!" I said.

**Ending Note: Okay well, the bonfire and stuff SHOULD be in the next chapter but I'm also planning something else. Can I please have more reviews? I'm begging here. Feedback! Thanks already and I love yous!**


	10. Boom

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Ridiculous computer issues that have yet to be fixed, but here I am sitting in the library writing this because I love you. This chapter didn't turn out how I thought it would so please let me know what you think! You guys keep me moto! Thanks for everything and happy reading =) !**

BELLA

After the boys had successfully inhaled enough food to feed a small country, they decided to leave. It was like a hit and run. Jared had to go to Kim's house for a little bit, she couldn't come because she wasn't feeling well. Embry went home to his momma. Jake and Quil were running patrols all night.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Paul said in my ear. I nodded and went to hug Emily who told me she'd bring over my stuff in her truck tomorrow. I said a polite goodbye to Sam and followed Paul out the backdoor. It was a beautiful night. The rain clouds were non-existent letting the stars shine their little hearts out. It might have been cold but I wouldn't know about that anymore, my body was changing and I could feel it.

"You alright?" Paul asked me. I didn't realize we were already halfway back to Billy's.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said and he nodded.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Paul asked and when I looked at him I was shocked to see him look… bashful. I wanted to laugh but I didn't because I figured this was serious.

"Of course," I said and I stopped and made him look at me. He smiled but tugged me along to keep walking so he could talk without having to look at me.

"What's your idea of a perfect date?" I looked at him with scrutiny in my eyes, but he was staring at the sand like it was the most interesting thing in the world. So I answered.

"To be honest, I'm a stay in and watch movies kind of girl, boring I know," I added at the end but when he looked over at me he was smiling. It looked good on him.

"It's not boring," he said and he squeezed my hand a little.

"What about you?" I asked trying to get him to reveal more about himself. He thought about it before he answered.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this alright?" I looked at him with 'question' written all over my face, "It will ruin my bad ass reputation." He smirked at the end and I smacked him with my free hand lightly. He laughed when a small 'ow' escaped my lips.

"It's not my fault you are all freakishly huge and nothing hurts you," I said rather put out.

"Then don't hit us babe," I rolled my eyes but a smile wormed its way onto my face. "Anyway, do you promise?"

"Promise," I said confidently.

"Okay well I don't think the perfect place or the perfect activity makes the perfect date. I think the perfect date is HAVING the perfect date, like the perfect girl. You should be able to make anywhere or anything magical you know? Wow, I just sounded like a total chick," before he could continue, I pressed my lips to his softly. I pulled away only to find myself being lifted off the ground by strong arms.

"I thought it was beautiful," I said and he kissed me. I was confused when Paul sat us down in the sand. It was ridiculous really, that I was so caught up in him that I didn't realize we were at the beach.

"What?" he asked in response to the awed look I was giving him.

"Nothing, you'll laugh at me," I said quietly. Cue the blush.

"You're blushing Bella, now I HAVE to know," he said with a playful smile.

"I just feel stupid that I didn't even realize we were at the beach and not home."

He looked startled and then nervous as he started to get up. "I can take you home, I'm sorry I just didn't want to let you go yet." I smiled and tugged on his arm to make him sit back down. He pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, twisted to watch the moon and the water changing colors because of the winds whispers and animals singing.

"Can I ask you another question?" Paul asked, this time a lot quieter with a lot more emotion. I didn't know whether or not I wanted to see his face.

"Yes," I said shakily. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy to answer.

"What if he comes back…" I knew who he was referring to obviously. Edward. It was amazing that I could say his name without falling apart. I knew that I had Paul to thank for that.

"Look at me Paul," I said confidently. He didn't so I put his face in my little hands and forced his eyes to mine. "Listen to me, Edward was amazing. He was like a real live fairy tale." This obviously wasn't something that he wanted to hear. "But he has nothing on you," this got his attention. "I don't really understand it, my feelings for you anyway. I can say his name without falling apart and I know that has everything to do with you. I'll be with you, waiting for you, until you ask me to leave. Okay?"

"I would never ask you to leave," he said quietly.

"Good," I said and I kissed him again. I pulled back and placed my forehead on his.

"Bella… what about Jake?" This was a much harder question to answer.

"I will love him until the day I die. He's my best friend. He was there for me when no one else was. He is the best person I have ever known and ever will know. Life has given him shitty cards but he makes the most of it. He's always going to hold a special place in my heart. That doesn't mean I feel for you any less. Jake's my best friend, I wanted more with him at one point or another but he's not destined for me, you are."

"Do you resent me for that?" Ah, so that's what we were getting at.

"Never in a million years," I said.

"Really?"

"Really." Paul's lips were on mine again and my arms were around his neck. Somehow, my knees ended up on either side of his legs and I was leaning down to kiss him. I pulled back just enough to whisper, "I prefer the bad boy anyway," into his lips before connecting them again.

If I wasn't turned on before, I was when I felt how badly he wanted me. His hands were like vices on my hips and I was pretty sure that was going to bruise. Then again, I felt like he couldn't hold me tight enough. My hands tangled in his short hair as I pressed his face into mine, kissing him with every passionate ounce in my body. His hands went from gripping my hips to winding around them when I left his lips to kiss along his jawbone and up to his ear.

"Bella," he breathed. I was loving the fact that I could basically do whatever I wanted to him and he wouldn't want to kill me.

"Mhmm?" I asked in response to my name, vibrating the part of his ear that was currently in my mouth.

"Oh God," he said and I smiled. I left his ear and took my time leaving open-mouthed kissed along his neck. I moved my lips and found myself sucking on the bare skin of his muscled shoulder. He breathed out my name again and my knees gave out. My body and his body would have been one had we not had clothes on. His whole self tensed at the contact. He was really, really into this and I could feel that I was a very lucky girl.

I knew he could smell how turned on I was. Hell, I could smell how turned on I was but I couldn't find it anywhere in me to care. My hands moved from the back of his neck, over his shoulders and started down his chest, each muscle flexing under my delicate touch. His hands moved too. They unwound from my waist and rested on my now exposed thighs, thanks to my skirt riding almost all the way up. I thanked Emily a million times in my mind for having me put on a new bra and new underwear. Not that they were clean now, my panties were soaked.

I got to the top of his jeans and stopped. His breathing hitched and my body started to act without my agreement or permission. My hips gyrated downward and my eyes practically rolled back into my head. Paul moaned softly so I did it again. I silenced his sounds with a kiss that came all the way from my toes. His tongue entered my mouth and immediately silenced my feeble attempts at dominance. He was the alpha male tonight.

It was his turn to explore the soft spot behind my ear and the lines in my neck. My pale white skin seemed to glow in contrast to the dark beauty Paul's exhibited. The noises I was making in the back of my throat were ridiculous but evidently urged him to continue. Before I could react I was flat on my back with a very sexy werewolf looking down at me with lust filled eyes and swollen lips. One hand moved to lift up the edge of my beater. He looked into my eyes, silently asking permission to continue. I kissed him again giving him what he asked for. He placed one huge hand on my stomach, completely covering it with its warmth. I shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold. It moved to caress my side and work its way up. My back arched on its own accord and then Paul's touch was gone from my body.

I practically threw myself into a sitting position, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong. He was sitting back on his heels, breathing heavily, with his hands on his knees. I'm not going to lie; I was not a happy camper.

"What's wrong?" I asked through my own labored breathing.

"Nothing," he said. I was confused.

"So you jumped off of me for what reason exactly?" I was pissed now.

He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself, "Because if I didn't, I wasn't going to be able to stop." Aw, well isn't that cute. False.

"And what if I didn't want you to stop?" I said defensively, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Bells, this is too fast," he said. However, I did know he wanted me. I could see it in his eyes… and his shorts.

"And that's okay with me," I said, as seductively as I could, as I made my way over to him. He took in a shaky breath when I kissed up his shoulder.

"Please Bells," he managed to get out. I sighed defeated and threw myself down in the sand. He hovered over me and gave me a quick, chaste kiss. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

"I'm not." Oh God, Jake.

"Come on Jake," I said in exasperation. He knew this was going to happen.

"Bells, you've known him for what a week? This isn't like you," he said stubbornly. He really was the most pigheaded person I knew.

"Yeah, the old me maybe. Think of it this way, I'm going to be with him forever right?" I asked.

"That doesn't make it okay," he said. I stood up and walked over to him.

"And who are you to tell me what is and isn't okay Jacob!?" I screamed.

"You're best friend, maybe?!" he said, yelling right into my face.

"Don't you fucking yell at her like that!" Paul said coming to my rescue.

"Stay the hell out of it Paul!" Jake said and that's when I started to shake.

"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed. That got both of their attentions. My body was trembling so badly the lines of my body were blurred.

"Calm down Bells," Jake said, taking a step back.

"FUCK YOU!" I don't really know why I was so angry. Yes, Jake was being a … cockblock but that was no reason to get this angry.

"She's going to phase," Jake said.

I took a step forward to counter his step back and saw the fear in his eyes. My hair was whipping around my face but there wasn't any wind to be felt. The weirdest images and thoughts were going through my head and I say that because there were none at all. It was like I was becoming one with something in myself and I wasn't sure if I liked it. All I could see was red and all I wanted to do was to escape this human body. It hurt too much to stay here. The frailty of a human just wasn't enough to contain the rage that wanted to swallow me whole.

"NO SHIT SHE'S GOING TO PHASE!" Paul screamed. That seemed to bring me back to some sort of human reality. Paul. Paul's voice, Paul's smell, Paul's presence was enough to satiate the beast within, for now anyway. But it was like a bomb; tick, tick, tick, boom.

"She can't handle it," Jake said. And BOOM I went. My eyes shut and I let out a scream so loud and so devastating, I had the forest and the sky crying with me. My body shook and my head flew back, the gut wrenching scream ripped from my throat. The sky opened up and a roll of thunder rocked the globe. My skin felt like it was peeling back and falling off and it felt great. The anger was enough to let me enjoy the feel of being neither, human or animal. At the moment, I was just raw, pure, unadulterated rage.

The shaking stopped and I fell to the ground. I threw my arms out in front of me and instead saw paws hit the dirt… brown paws. My howl tore another hole in the sky; another roll of thunder shook the ground.

"Shit," Jake said when I looked at him through unique glacier blue eyes. My teeth were bared and ready to sink into some flesh. I lunged but Jake was fast, he phased and met me in the air. My teeth tried to get a hold of something but he was a slippery little bastard.

Though I felt like a badass when I pinned him to the ground and bared my teeth at his neck.

"_BABY STOP!"_ My body froze. Nobody had said anything out loud. I turned my muzzle to the left and saw a silver wolf staring at me through brown eyes, brown eyes I knew very well. I didn't answer. I was beyond coherent thought at the moment. He was beautiful. I mean I knew that before but wow. The rage was slowly seeping farther and farther back into my brain and new emotions were springing up. Love, protection, comfort, safety, and everything in between. The only thing that I cared about in the moment was the fact that he was mine and I was his. Nothing was going to take that from me.

_"He's you're best friend,"_ Paul said. I turned my head and looked down at the wolf under me. He too was beautiful, but in a different way. It would be a shame to waste it.

_"Gee, thanks," _A sarcastic voice in my head said. That definitely wasn't Paul. Then all there was, was pain. It was like a blinding white hot knife gutting me open and leaving me dead, a railroad spike going straight through my skull, or an electric current setting all my nerves aflame. All I wanted was death, in fact in my mind, I begged for it. I wanted it to be over. When blackness came over me, I sank into it with more than relief.

-

"Dr. Cullen, it's been three days!" A voice said, breaking through my hazy mind. It was beautiful but something smelled awful. Wait, I had to be dreaming. Dr. Cullen? Carlisle? Where was I? What the hell happened?

"Her body wasn't supposed to undergo the change yet," he explained in that silky smooth voice. "She needs time to recover, get back to normal."

Yeah, normal my ass. "Ugh," I groaned and brought a hand to my forehead, as that hurt the worst at the moment.

"Bella?" Paul, that's whose voice that was.

"That's me," I coughed a little and winced at the sound of my voice. It wasn't anywhere near as strong as I had hoped. Strong arms scooped me up and it felt like home. Crying seemed like a good idea so that's what I did.

"Baby? Baby what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"You're not going to want me anymore," I cried. I don't know where that idea came from but I thought that now I was a werewolf, I wasn't good for him.

"What?" he asked, he sounded surprised.

"I'm a werewolf," I said through my tears. He laughed lightly and placed sweet kisses all over my face.

"So am I, and you still want me don't you?" I opened my eyes and met his immediately. There was my answer.

"I love you," I said. Again, I didn't know where that came from but it felt so right.

"Oh baby, I love you too." He kissed my lips gently and then scrunched up my nose.

"Paul? When was the last time you took a shower?" He looked at me with questions in his eyes and then started laughing.

"That's not me Bells, that's what vampires smell like," he explained. WAIT!? Vampires.

"Whoa, what do you mean vampires?" I asked.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said and I almost passed out again.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"You don't want to know," I said rather sharply. I started to vibrate again. Paul put his lips to my ear and whispered 'shh' soothingly until I got myself under control. Then I remembered everything. Making out with Paul on the beach, Jake being there, wanting to attack him, red, heat, rage, brown paws, imprinting.

"Paul!" I said suddenly and looked to make sure he was giving me his undivided attention.

"What?"

"I imprinted on you!" he gave me a blinding smile.

"I know," he said. He kissed me but I had to pull back when another thought came.

"Paul!"

"What?"

"I'm not white," I said. I didn't know if I was pissed or ecstatic about this.

"I know," he said quietly.

"Then the legends aren't true," I whispered.

"No," said another voice, another female voice. "You're it Bella, the legends are true. I've seen it." Alice?

**Ending Note: Hey babes! Whatcha think? I don't know how I feel about it. I'm new at the whole making out / almost sex thing, so I would love you even more then I already do, if you would give me some feedback on that. Also, I wasn't planning on having Bella phase but again, this is starting to write itself. The Cullen's are back. Ohhhhmannnn. It's kind of a big deal. Also, double imprint wooh! Hmm… oh! Bonfire = next chapter. Sorry for the ADD note, I'm all over the place tonight.**

**Again hope you liked it. Review, review, review! Love you!**


	11. Jake's Big Night

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys. I have a ton of stuff going on. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

"Alice?" I asked as Paul put me on the ground. I didn't want to get my hopes up thinking that by best friend had actually come home. If she wasn't real, it would hurt too much.

"Hi Bella," she said rather nervously. This was unusual Alice behavior. There wasn't any running and bouncing around. This made me even more skeptical of her presence. I tentatively reached a hand out and touched hers, she was solid, she was real. Without thinking, I jumped into her arms and started to cry. Her cold, thin arms wrapped around me and I knew if she was human, she would be crying too.

"I missed you so much," I choked out.

"I missed you too," she said as she pulled away. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were pitch black.

"Oh Alice! I'm so sorry, this must be so hard for you," I said backing up against Paul. I wasn't scared for me; I was worried about Alice's pain. I could only imagine how much it hurt.

"I'm fine Bella, I just needed to come and see you," she explained. I furrowed my eyebrows together and let her continue, "I had a vision of you at a funeral and I didn't understand what was going on because I saw us there. When I say us, I mean myself, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jazz." I noticed she didn't say anything about Edward, not that I cared at the moment.

"Nobody died," Paul said.

"Wait Alice, I thought you couldn't see werewolves," I said.

"I can't," she said. She put her hand to her head like she had a headache, not that that is possible. It was such a human thing to do.

"Then how can you see me and what I am or what I'm going to become?" I asked. Alice excused herself for Carlisle to explain.

"She must hunt," he said and I nodded. "I have a theory as to why she can see you and not the other wolves. Bella you are not technically a Quileute werewolf. In fact, you are not a werewolf at all. I'm sure Billy Black or someone told you the legends about what you are?"

"Sam told me first but yes, I have the general idea," I said. Paul's arms wrapped around my waist and I loved listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Please tell me what you know," he said. Paul's arms tensed but Carlisle wouldn't hurt me.

"I'm the Bella Luna, beautiful moon. They said I would take the form of the thing that I love the most. I'm supposed to be white but I'm brown when I phase. I'm a wolf because Paul's a wolf. I know that supposedly there's a war between wolves and vampires about to happen and that whose ever side I go to has the advantage. I'm a bridge between two worlds or something." I finished and watched Carlisle's face turn even paler if that was possible.

"That solidifies my theory," he said and then explained. "I believe Alice can see you because you're not actually a werewolf, you're something else entirely." That's when I got lost in a vision.

_Charlie was going out into his cruiser. Edward was standing behind it, ready to strike at the most opportune time. When Charlie looked down to get his keys, Edward sank his teeth into his neck._

"Babe! Bells, come on answer me!" My eyes flashed open and I saw Alice sprint into the room, eyes now golden brown.

"CHARLIE!" We said at the same time. Without hesitation, Alice and Carlisle bolted out the door with me and Paul close at their heels.

"Don't phase babe, you don't have it under control!" Paul said but my body was already shaking and I was my other half once more. "Maybe you do," he said and phased to run with me. We were faster then the Cullen's and made it there in record time. I sniffed the air but didn't smell Edward, I assumed he would smell like he always did just not as delicious.

"He's not here," all four of us said. The Cullen's said it out loud; Paul and I said it in our minds. Paul phased back and threw on the shorts he had thoughtfully tied to his leg. I on the other hand shredded the clothes that I assumed Alice put on me. She understood why I didn't phase back and was to my room and back before I could blink an eye with a tank top and sweat pants.

"Do you how to phase back?" Paul asked but I was already running behind a tree to phase in private. I thought about Paul and how his lips felt on mine and how my heart races whenever he looks at me. I had barely finished the thought before I was on two legs again. I threw my clothes on and went to join the group outside my house. Thank God it was overcast.

"Bella, how did you know the same thing I did at the exact same time?" Alice asked when I walked over to them.

"Yeah, about that…" I said.

"Bella," she said. I looked at the pixie like vampire and saw my best friend. She wasn't like Jake or Angela or even Emily. Alice and I had a relationship different from everything else.

"I can see the future too," I said. Carlisle and Alice looked shocked, Paul wasn't really paying attention.

"Sam wants me," Paul whispered in my ear after a minute.

"Then go," I said giving him a kiss and pushing him toward the forest.

"Will you be safe," he asked me. You could tell how nervous he was leaving me with the two vampires.

"We won't hurt her mutt," Alice said venomously.

"Alice!" Carlisle and I said together.

"Sorry bad habit," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Paul didn't look happy but he kissed my forehead and ran to join the Alpha.

"Bella, let me make sure I heard you correctly. You said you can see the future?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Yes," I said softly. I wasn't embarrassed at all about what I had become or what I was going to become but I was nervous about making them leave again.

"And Paul is your imprint?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes," I answered. Carlisle smiled and opened his arms.

"This is long overdue," he said. I smiled and hugged the vampire that came to be like another father to me. I let go and smiled.

"I've missed you all so much," I said getting all choked up.

"As we have missed you," he said. Alice came over and wrapped me up in another hug.

"Bella! You've grown so much! We need to go shopping immediately. Wow, you're so gorgeous! Not that you weren't before, but you know you look… so not pale." I laughed and hugged my best friend again.

"Come on in everyone, I'm sure Charlie will be happy to see you," I said.

"I would like to Bella but I must go home and inform the rest of the family of your safety," Carlisle said.

"Alright," I said, giving him one more hug, "Thank you for everything." I finished sincerely.

"Of course," he said and then he was gone. With my new senses I could see him running faster than anything I had ever actually seen.

"Let's go see Charlie!" Alice said happily. I laughed as she tugged me along into my house. Charlie was in the kitchen, trying and failing to make himself food. "Hi Charlie!" Alice practically sang. Charlie whipped around and saw me and Alice and nearly dropped the can of soup he was holding.

"Alice? Bella?"

"Hi Dad," I said walking over to take the offending soup away from him. He practically blushed and gave me a quick hug. "Go sit down, I'll make this." He smiled and gave Alice a hug too before going in to watch what I was sure was some kind of game. I busied myself with looking for the right pot when Alice started talking. I really didn't have much to say to her now that I had thought about it.

"I'm so sorry for just showing up like this Bella," she said. I didn't respond, I knew that she had more to say. "I didn't want to leave but when Edward came home that day he wasn't taking no for an answer. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible. I've never seen him so-"

"Please stop Alice," I said, slamming the pot down on the stove with more force than I intended to use. The pixie vampire stopped moving altogether. "I don't want to hear it," I said.

"But Bella," she said making a move to come and comfort me. I held a hand up to stop her.

"Alice, I love you dearly. You're the sister I never had. When you guys left, I was just as upset that you were gone."

"Bella, he didn't want to hurt you, none of us did," she explained. I held my hand up again to stop her.

"Didn't mean to hurt me? Alice, he left me in the woods, alone, at night, by myself. Doesn't sound like he cared too much about me. He BROKE me Alice. I don't know if you get that. I was a zombie for months, if I got up and went to school it was a good day. Miserable isn't even a strong enough term. I don't think you really understand the scars he left. Charlie was about to send me to some institution because I was practically catatonic. And then Jake happened. Jake put me back together, I was breathing again Alice. He is, was, and always will be my BEST friend. I was becoming more and more human and then guess what? He left me too. Want to talk about how that felt? That was the second person who told me that he'd never leave. He wouldn't talk to me and I was back to where I started before he helped me back up. So I got mad. Then I went over to his house and that's when I slapped Paul and the son of a bitch imprinted on me. So you know what Alice. Thanks for everything, thanks for up and leaving me here, but you know what. I want to thank Edward more than anyone because if he hadn't left me to die that night, I wouldn't have met the love of my life. Then, as if karma wasn't a big enough bitch I turn into some legendary animal thing and now I got paws and a tail. So, the long and short of this is Alice, I don't need him and as much as I love you, I don't NEED you anymore? See the difference?" My body was shaking, I didn't know where all that anger came from but it felt SO good to get it all out. I took a few breaths to calm myself.

"I'm so sorry," she said covering her face. I knew that if she could, she'd be crying her eyes out. I turned my head to the living room when Charlie called my name.

"What Dad?" I called back looking at Alice trying to cry on the kitchen chair.

"Phone," he said. I ran out to get it and let out a sigh of relief when I heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey girl," Emily said.

"Hi Em, what's up?" I asked.

"Uh," she said confused, "It's 5 o'clock, are you going to get Angela soon and head on down?"

"DAMNIT!" I shouted louder then I intended to.

"Forget?" She asked with what I could hear was a smile on her face.

"Yeah and I have a Cullen in my kitchen," I said but then I heard a whoosh. I went back to where I left Alice and saw an empty chair and a piece of paper. "Maybe I don't," I said as I picked up the note.

_Bella, I'm so sorry. You're my sister, my best friend. I will do anything to gain your trust back, I'm going to do it. You'll see. Have fun tonight, hopefully I'll see you soon. Love, Alice._

"A Cullen!?" She practically screamed into the phone.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Which one?" she asked skeptically.

"Alice but she left," I explained.

"Oh, well you're going to have to tell me that story later," she said.

"Deal," I said.

"Alright, well go get ready! You have to get Angela in an hour!" I laughed and hung up after saying bye and ran up to my room. I hadn't slept there in awhile and smiled at the pictures hanging on the walls. There were some of me and Jake and the kids from school. There was one of Edward. I took that one and threw it in the trash before looking curiously at the half open window. I wouldn't have left it like that when I left for La Push. I pushed it aside and looked through the clothes that I had left here. After deliberation I knew none of them would fit. I ran back down to the phone and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello," her voice was soft.

"Hey Ang, it's Bella," I said.

"Oh! Hi Bella! Are you alright?" She asked. Always the mother of the group.

"Yes, I'm fine, are you coming to the bonfire tonight?" I asked.

"Yup," she said cheerfully.

"Alright, well would you mind if I picked you up in like five minutes? I left all my clothes in La Push?"

"Of course, come right over," she said.

"You're the best Ang," I said before hanging up. I practically flew down the stairs and grabbed my keys. "Bye Dad! I'm going back to Jakes."

"Bye Bells, have fun! Call sometime tomorrow."

"Will do!" I called as I ran outside. I jumped into the truck and went to the Webber's house. Angela was waiting on the front steps for me and climbed in as soon as I pulled up to her house.

"Hi Bella!" she said leaning over to give me a hug. I responded in kind.

"Hey Angela, you look cute," I said admiring her outfit.

"Thanks," she said blushing a little. The girl was so modest.

"Alright, let's go," I said as I drove back to my favorite place on Earth.

An hour later, Emily, Angela, and I were dressed and crammed into Emily's kitchen. We had all baked something and were now just waiting for them to come out of the oven. Emily told Angela all about Sam minus the whole turning into the dog thing and I told her about Paul.

"Wait, you slapped him the first time you saw him?" Angela said between fits of giggles.

"Yeah, he didn't like that too much," I said smirking at the memory.

"I would think not," the raven haired girl said.

Emily was smirking too, "You're lucky Bella, anyone else and he would have beaten them to a pulp on the spot." Wow was that true, my boy had a little bit of a temper.

"Am I allowed to come in?" Paul asked shielding his eyes from all the estrogen in the room.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Emily said as Paul lowered his arms and came to put them around me.

"Oh, so I'm the devil now?" he asked playfully after giving me a kiss.

"Yes," I said. He pretended to look ashamed but I knew he wasn't. "Oh by the way, Paul this is my friend Angela from Forks, Angela this is my boyfriend Paul." He smiled and shook her hand. She was grinning too and I was almost giddy with the knowledge of what was in store for her later.

"So, want to go down?" He asked the three of us.

"I'm going to make Sam help me bring this stuff down but you three go ahead." Emily smiled at us and we left the kitchen. Paul was holding my hand and Angela's arm was linked through mine.

"So Sam's letting people bring friends this time?" Paul asked skeptically. I smirked next to him and squeezed his hand.

"Let's just say that Jake's going to have a big night," I said. I laughed at his facial expression. "Get it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said still dumbfounded.

"Get what?" Angela asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Hey, I forgot something at Jake's can we stop there real quick?" They nodded and we took a detour. I ran into the house and grabbed my camera to bring down to the beach with us. Nobody ever seemed to get pictures of these things and they should. I came back out to Angela and Paul talking. I smiled and flashed a picture before either could object. Paul, being the ham he was, posed for another. I shook my head laughing and we made out way down to the beach.

Paul was again holding my hand and I grabbed Angela's and squeezed it lightly when I saw the bonfire. Paul saw some of the guys and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I shoved him playfully in their direction and he immediately got a football thrown at him. I was literally bouncing in anticipation.

"They're all really close down here huh?" Angela said looking around.

"Yeah, we're literally all one big family," I said proudly and reverently. She smiled and I saw Emily. We walked over to her and I gave her a hug.

"When!?" She scream/whispered into my ear.

"When Billy tells the legends," I said.

"Let's do that right now!" She said and I laughed. The three of us grabbed some food before the boys would come eat it all. They ran over for literally two seconds, scarfed down an absurd amount of food and went back to their game.

"Oh my goodness, do they always eat that much?" Angela asked astonished.

I laughed, "You have NO idea. It's so hard to feed them." She nodded still unbelieving when Billy wheeled his chair over.

He sighed, "Someone's gotta get those boys over here." I smiled and whistled as loud as I could. They stopped and turned at the sound like the dogs they were.

"Get over here guys!" I called. They all ran over pushing and shoving each other. I felt warm arms wrap around me and I squealed in delight.

"What?" Paul breathed into my ear.

"Watch," I said and I pointed to Jake. He was staring at my girl at my side with a dazed look in his eyes. They were full of so much love, so much passion it was hard to watch. It was the most beautiful thing in the world and I was so happy I had someone to look at me like that. Angela was looking at him too with the same emotions with added confusion.

"Aww! Jakey finally imprinted!" Embry called. I heard Jared slap him upside the head and saw Jake still looking at Angela. I reached over and squeezed her hand for reassurance and pushed her a little toward him. He starting striding toward her, and I heard both heartbeats speed up, miss a beat, and start pumping in time.

**Ending note: Reviews are amazing like every single one of you **


	12. Sounds

**Author's Note: I don't even have an excuse. Happy reading.**

Angela and Jake were staring at each other and while it was amazing to know exactly what Jake was going through, the silence seemed to make Angela uncomfortable. I untangled myself from my man and walked over to my friends. Ang looked to me and then to Jake. Jake's eyes didn't leave her face for one second.

"Hi," I started. "Okay, Angela this is my best friend Jacob." She smiled shyly. "Jake," I said pointedly, he hadn't seemed to notice my presence until that moment. His brown eyes turned to me and I melted, I was so happy for him. He reached out and squeezed my hand. "Oh right, Jake this is Angela, a friend from school."

"Angela," he said. Her name rolled off his tongue as if the name was only meant for him to speak. She looked weak at the knees when Jake put on his million dollar smile. I couldn't blame her. A few days ago I would have given anything in the world to be her. She truly was the luckiest girl on the planet.

"Alright, everyone, gather round." Billy instructed. I sent a look in his direction and motioned toward his son. Billy's gaze found Jake, saw how intensely he was looking at Angela, and figured it out right away, "Oh, just kidding Jake," he started with a smile on his powerful face, "go… somewhere." Jake, who hadn't been paying attention turned toward his father with a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" he asked. He was so eloquent. Billy laughed at him.

"Go," he said and Jake's smile threatened to crack his beautiful face in half. He bent down to be eye level with his center of gravity.

"Walk with me?" he asked and the way he asked was as if he was asking her to marry him, not go for a walk. Angela turned her head to look at me. I nodded my head in Jake's direction with a smile. She smiled back shyly and nodded at Jake. Again, I thought his face would break with the force of his smile and he gestured ahead of him. She turned and started and he turned toward me with his sunny smile and tripped over the log. Jake, who had never done anything ungraceful in his new life, had just embarrassed himself in front of his imprint. I couldn't help it when I burst out laughing, apparently everyone else had the same problem. Angela turned around at the noise and saw Jake sprawled at her feet.

"Oh my god! Jake are you alright?" She asked frantically, bending down to help him up. Not that he needed it, stupid werewolf. He jumped up and brushed sand off his shorts quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool," he said. I bit my lip to hold back any more giggles. "Let's go." Angela nodded and Jake followed her like the little puppy he was.

"Well, now that my son is done embarrassing himself," Billy said with a chuckle, "Let's start." Everyone gathered around the fire, ready to hear the histories. I settled myself between Paul's legs, draping my arms over his bent knees. The waves even seemed to quiet down when Billy spoke. He just had that effect on everything around him.

"First of all, let me start by saying Quil, welcome to the pack son." He smiled as everyone whooped and clapped for him. It seemed Jared and Embry had another partner in crime. "Now," Billy said turning to me, in true Bella fashion I blushed. Paul laughed at me. "I also want to say something to someone special to all of us. Bella, we know it's been a long and tough road to get here. It didn't come easy by any means but after all that, know that we all love you and are so happy to welcome you to … well the pack in every sense of the word. As a shape shifter, a best friend, a surrogate daughter, and Paul's imprint." I beamed at Billy, touched at his words.

"I love you," Paul said in my ear.

"Love you," I answered, kissing the inside of his arm which was the most accessible at the moment. I settled into my man and listened with rapt attention as Billy told the tribal legends. I listened more carefully this time, each word hitting more close to home than before. He described phasing and instead of imagining what it felt like, I remembered exactly what it felt like. When he got to the part about Bella Luna, I cringed. Paul, attuned to everything about me, tightened his hold on my shoulders and pulled me, if possible, closer to him.

"Bella Luna, the beautiful moon, and our beautiful Bella. I want everyone to hear this," Billy said seriously. "There is a war coming. We have to be ready. There will inevitably be more additions to the pack and to be honest, we need all the help we can get. It's not going to be easy but losing is not an option. Lean on each other. You are brothers and sisters of this tribe, all of you, and you have to support each other if we are to make it through this." He trailed off and stared at each one of us as if looking straight into our souls. It was that moment that I felt the true weight of the responsibility I now shared with these boys and Leah with me. I wouldn't let them down. "On that note," he said, his voice was suddenly light and cheerful. "Have fun tonight."

The atmosphere changed instantly. While Billy was talking every other sound besides the deep timbre of his voice and Paul's beating heart were blocked out. Now that the stories were over, the sound came rushing back. It was enough to make me shake my head.

"What's up babe?" Paul asked, noticing my flinch. I looked up into his melted chocolate eyes.

"Sounds," I said and he nodded.

"You'll get used to it," he said, sugarcoating nothing. Another thing I loved about him. We were quiet for a long time. It was comfortable but there was something on his mind. I reached behind me and smoothed out the lines between his eyes.

"What is it baby?" I asked. He just shook his head and forced a smile.

"Nothing, can I go play?" I raised my eyebrows but then I realized he was serious.

"Yeah, go have fun!" he kissed me quick and ran down the beach. I walked back up the beach to get my bag. Emily reached out and touched my arm with a smile and I smiled back. She turned toward Sam and I continued my way up the sand. My bag was lying under the table and I pulled it out, ready to call and check up on Charlie. I opened my phone, 17 missed calls. The number was one I recognized and someone I was in no state of mind to deal with. I went through my contacts and hit send.

"Hi Bella," Alice said cheerfully. There was no need to ask how she knew it was me.

"Hey Alice, want to explain to me why I have 17 missed calls from Edward?" The silence on the other end of the line meant nothing. I knew she heard me.

"I actually have no idea what that's about," she said. I didn't know if I believed her or not.

"Charlie?" I asked. She knew what I meant.

"I'm always watching for that. You know me better then that Bella, you don't have to ask," she said. I felt bad for being not completely friendly toward her at the moment but I didn't want to deal with Cullen drama. I was happy. I was home.

"I'm sorry," I said. Alice took an unnecessary breath before talking.

"It's okay," pause, "I'm sorry too Bella. For everything."

"I know," I said and I did know. I just didn't care as much as I used to. "I have to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Definitely. See ya," she said and hung up. If vampires could cry I'm sure that's what Alice would be doing. It seemed I was hurting her a lot lately.

"Bella!" Paul called. I looked down to him with a smile. He had a football in hand and was waving me down. "Come play."

"Give me two minutes!" I called. He smiled and I called to check in on Charlie. When I was sure he was still breathing, I ran down the beach and tackled my unsuspecting boyfriend into the sand.

"Score one for Bella," Embry said.

"Sounds like a challenge there, Pauly," Jared said.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, an impish glint in my eye. Paul looked at me with a sexy smirk on his face and all of a sudden I wasn't so confident. He took a step forward and I took a step back. Then I was running and damnit if he was right behind me. I felt warm arms scoop me up and even with my new muscles I was no match for Paul. He walked calf deep into the water and I looked at him with fire in my eyes.

"You wouldn't," I said, dangerously.

"Watch me," he said and then he dropped me in. I didn't actually expect him to actually let me go and was caught off guard. I came up out of the water spluttering. What was everyone doing? Yup, laughing.

"Thanks for all the help guys," I muttered. Paul opened his arms, probably for forgiveness but I splashed him in his face and stalked out of the water. Or tried to. It was an hour later before we ended up getting out of the water. When I saw we, I mean it started with Paul throwing me in but then Jared, Embry, and Quil ended up in the water. Of course it did.

I didn't want to go home but it was late and was definitely time to go. The boys were jumping on top of each other and being loud as usual, but Paul and I hung back. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. I looked up at him with a smile and without warning pulled him to me. He was way forgiven for the water incident and I just wanted a few minutes alone with my werewolf.

Paul held me to him, his arms around my shoulders as mine were locked around his waist. "Thanks," I said quietly, pulling back.

"For what?" he asked amused.

"My hug, I needed one." And I did.

"That's what I'm here for," he said and then picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and put my forehead against his. He still had me lifted off the ground but it was evidently not a problem for him.

"What Billy said about the war," I said but Paul shook his head.

"Let's not talk about it," he said.

"We're going to have to talk about it Paul," I sighed.

"I know baby, but let's not ruin right now." I agreed with that logic and kissed him instead. We pulled back from each other at once with fire in our eyes.

Paul growled low in his throat and I turned to face what I knew was right behind me.

**Ending note: sorry it's short but YAY fluff. There may not be more fluffy goodness for awhile. Review? Please. Love you.**


	13. It Had Personality

**Author's Note: Forgive me yet?**

"Bella," said a velvet voice. My name rolled off Edward's tongue like a lover's would in the heat of passion. He wasn't allowed to talk like that anymore. I reached behind me and put a hand on Paul's chest to stop him from vibrating. He calmed down fractionally but I knew that the change was still inevitable.

"If you don't get off this reservation in .2 seconds, I will not be responsible for my actions… or his actions." I said as calmly as possible. I gritted my teeth together in an attempt to stay somewhat together.

"And who is he?" Edward asked. He looked a little rough. His clothes were ripped and dirty, his eyes were black, and he seemed somewhat insane.

"None of your goddamn business leech. Now get the fuck off my res," Paul growled. Edward waited for me to berate him or something but I nodded. Edward looked between the two of us and then it dawned on his face. He probably invaded Paul's mind and I'm sure my boy wasn't kind to him.

"Oh my God, Bella you' re not safe! Let me take you home." I actually laughed in his face.

"It's you who isn't safe Edward. You need to leave, now." I felt the air shimmer and then there was a wolf behind me where Paul had stood seconds before. My hand ran through his silver fur while I waited for Edward to make his decision. "Run," I said and then I let Paul go.

Edward, realizing the danger he was in, took off. Paul was hot on his heels but I was running to Sam's house. I thought about phasing first but I still wasn't completely comfortable with the whole thing. My legs were pumping fast and I was keeping my ears open to see if anything was happening. Sam's house came into view and I practically slammed into the door. I didn't even have to knock and he was outside.

"Edward, on the res. Paul's chasing him," I said. I was pleasantly surprised that I wasn't even breathless from the run.

"They have broken the treaty," Sam said. No shit Sherlock.

"Correct, but I don't even think that the Cullen's know he's here." I didn't know why I felt that way; I just had that gut feeling. He shook his head and ran into the woods to phase. Paul must have done his job because Sam came back out a few minutes later looking pleased with himself.

"Paul get him off the res?" I asked. Sam smiled.

"Oh yeah," there was something smug in the way Sam answered and that made me a little bit nervous.

"Everyone alive?" I asked nonchalantly. I was surprised when he laughed.

"Physically? Yes. Mentally, Edward's got some issues," he said. That wasn't funny.

"Sam, we do not need an emotionally unstable vampire anywhere near my father." Sam nodded but had already thought of everything.

"There is someone patrolling your house at all times Bella, I promise," he said. "Now, go get your man and then get some sleep, yeah?" I smiled when I took a breath and smelled Paul. He was coming out of the woods, struggling with the button on his shorts. Sam slammed a hand to his forehead before walking inside.

"How did he graduate?" he said under his breath and I laughed.

"Because he did," I answered coming to Paul's defense.

"Whatever you say," Sam said and then shut the door. I smiled and jumped into Paul's arms. I felt a tension I didn't know I had release as soon as he touched me. He nuzzled his face into the junction of my face and neck. I held him close and felt him relax.

"You good?" I asked.

"Better than good. You?" I smiled and kissed him for an answer. "I have to get you home," Paul said. I pouted and he laughed, "I would rather Jake, and Billy for that matter, not kill me." I thought about it and had to agree with his logic.

"Right, let's go," I said. He put me down but kept his hand in mine. We were back at the Black's house in no time. He reached down and kissed me quickly on the lips and then the forehead. "Love you," I said, turning the door handle.

"Love you too," he said and smiled before leaving. I could hear when his feet turned into paws. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it with a stupid smile on my face. It was all I could do not to slide down into a sitting position and giggle like some girl in the movies. It was pathetic really. With a sigh, I pushed my shoulders off the wood and headed up to my room for a good nights sleep.

I did not hear Jake snoring in his room when I walked by so I could only imagine that after he took Angela home, he phased and stayed outside her house making sure she was safe. Billy, I knew, was in his room fast asleep so I quietly opened my door and changed into my pajamas. After a quick bathroom run, I curled up under my covers and slept thinking about how much my life had changed and how much more it was sure to in the near future.

"Bella! Come on, you have to wake up!" Someone was shaking me awake and I didn't like it one bit.

"Go away," I said groggily. I pulled my pillow back over my head only to have it ripped off a second later.

"Let's go!" A voice said and again I made no move to get up. My eyes flew open wide when I was thrown over a shoulder and was all of a sudden running. I looked down onto a bare back… a bare back I had without a doubt, seen before.

"Jared! Let me down now!" I said.

"Can you phase?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah," I said picking up on his urgency. He practically threw me down and he and Embry were wolves before I could blink. It didn't take long for me to join them. Thoughts were all over the place, something about a leech on our land. It wasn't one of the Cullen's and therefore needed to be eliminated.

"Bella!" Sam's voice said in my mind.

"Yeah?" I said, pushing my legs faster.

"Go see Charlie, this could be a distraction." I immediately changed direction and vaguely heard Sam tell Paul to go with me. I pushed my legs faster than I ever had in my while life. Paul was right behind me and when we made it to my house I could see we were just in time. My dad was leaving for work, it was his 5 am shift. Edward was right behind him.

I was horrified to see the color of his eyes. They were red.

Then without warning, a blonde bullet streaked behind my dad and knocked Edward out behind the house. Charlie heard the noise and turned around startled, only to find nothing out of the ordinary. I phased back and threw my dress on before running to my dad and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Bella?" he asked. I clung onto him for dear life. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad you're safe," I said. He looked at me skeptically and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well… me too." He said awkwardly, "I have to go to work," he said.

"Oh yeah," I let go of him and waved as he drove away. My face smile turned into an angry line as I stomped out beside my house. Jasper had Edward in a death grip. His neck was in the crook of Jasper's powerful arms. Paul was looming over them looking for all the world the picture of rage.

"If you ever show your pathetic face again, you will wish for death leech," Paul spat. I moved to stand in front of Edward, literally pushing Paul out of the way. Edward looked up at me and I hadn't ever been so angry and felt so sorry for someone in my entire life.

"Bella," he said with a deranged smile on his face. He was losing it.

"Edward," I said, my voice clipped and short. "Let's get some facts straight." The next sentence hit him like a physical blow and I separated each word so he would get it straight through the heart. "I. Don't. Love. You." Edward look as if I had slapped him. I wanted to. "You come crawling back here after you LEFT me. You abandoned me in the woods, alone, at night you dumbass. Now, you go and drink human blood and then try to kill my Dad? What is wrong with you?" I said all of this in a deathly calm voice. I was happy to see fear cross his face. "If I ever see you near anyone I care about ever again, I will phase, and I will end you."

"Phase?" he said in a strangled voice.

"That's right Edward phase. As in I grow fur, claws, and a tail. I could rip your head off and shit down your neck. Have a great night," and then I turned and walked away. I walked past Paul without saying anything and as soon as I wasn't in eyeshot, stripped, phased, and ran to Jake's.

"Billy!" I called, as soon as I was decent.

"What's up honey?" he asked, wheeling himself into the living room. My legs were shaking underneath me and I collapsed onto the floor. "Bella! What's wrong?" he asked. I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Edward tried to kill my dad," I said. Billy let out a breath and ran a hand through his long hair.

"Is he alright?" Billy asked, offering me a hand to help me up.

"Yeah, at the moment," I responded. I took his hand and sat on the couch.

"Are you alright?" the question caught me off guard.

"Just a little shaken up," I answered honestly. He nodded and squeezed my hand lightly.

"I'll get Sam to do something," Billy said. I nodded and thanked him before he wheeled into the kitchen to make the call. My eyes closed and I leaned my head back against the couch, I wanted Paul.

"Hey Bells," I looked up and saw Jake toweling off his hair. He had his traditional cut offs and no shirt on but the difference in his being was almost tangible. I just had to smile at him.

"Hi Jake," I said. He came over to the couch and picked me up in his arms. I snuggled into my best friends embrace taking comfort in his warmth more than appreciating the thank you in the gesture. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said. I squeezed him tight and then let him go.

"No problem. She's an amazing person Jake," I told him. Like I needed to tell him that, I thought sarcastically.

"I know," he said with what could only be a dreamy look on his face. Billy came back into the living room and his face softened when he saw Jake.

"Jake," he said in way of a greeting.

"Hey Dad," he said.

"Bella," Billy started, "Sam went down to the station and Charlie is on his way to Sue's right now." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks so much Billy," I said.

"What happened?" Jake asked, realizing there was a world outside Angela. I explained everything to him.

"I will end him," Jake said when I was finished. His fist clenched into the side of the couch and he ripped it by accident.

"Not if I get to him first," I said under my breath but Jake heard me. Despite everything that we had gone through together, that sentence made him smile. I had to grin back.

"Bella!" Paul just about broke the door down in his attempt to get into the house. I didn't even have time to move before I was in his arms. It was ridiculous really how often I found myself smothered into a shirtless chest. This though, this was different. This was MY shirtless werewolf.

"I'm sorry I pushed you," I said. I looked over Paul's shoulder and saw him look faintly amused at that sentence.

"It's okay." he said quickly before putting me down and looking me over, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I said. He hugged me again and I whispered in his ear. "Let's go somewhere." He pulled himself away enough to look me in the eyes and nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

Paul led me out of Jake's house and out to the street. We walked in comfortable silence before I realized I had no idea where we were. That seemed to be happening often.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Me and Jared's place," he answered. I looked at him surprised. I had no idea. Some imprint I am.

"What?" I asked. Paul sighed before looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"It's a long story," he said. "I may tell you sometime," he added with a wink. I rolled my eyes but before I could add anymore he was dragging me to a little house down off the road. I smiled, this was definitely Paul and Jared's house. There was a garage door, open, with a half built car inside. There were no curtains and motorcycles parked on the lawn.

"It's not much," he said.

"It's perfect," I said with a smile. And you know what, it was. It was everything that was Paul and Jared. It had personality, like them. He looked at me skeptically but I shrugged him off and dragged him inside. Before I could even look at the inside of the house I was pushed against the closed front door and kissed thoroughly. I responded instantly, wrapping my arms around Paul's neck and tangling my fingers in his short hair. A growl seemed to make its way up from Paul's throat and he started kissing my jawbone, my ear, my neck.

"Paul," I said breathlessly.

"Mmm?" he responded. His mouth didn't leave my skin for any reason.

"Jared?" That was going to be a question but I realized quickly coherent thought was leaving every second Paul was touching me.

"Not home," he said. I nodded and pulled his mouth back up to mine. Paul's arm went under my legs and I jumped up into his chest. He carried me easily, where? I had no idea. I was delighted when a soft surface met my back. Yup, definitely a bed. Paul hovered over me on his elbows and smiled sweetly at me.

I reached up with my hand and placed it on his cheek lovingly before flipping him over and kissing his neck. He groaned and his eyes rolled back when I dropped off my elbows and lay directly on top of him. My mouth moved from his neck down his bare shoulders. Paul's hands were around my waist and moving south.

"Hmm," I hummed into his skin and he shivered… then my phone rang.

"Don't even think about it," he growled. I agreed with him and went back to the task at hand. My shirt was halfway off when it rang again.

"Ugh," I groaned. I buried my head in his chest and reached down into my sweatshirt for my phone.

"What?" I demanded as soon as I answered.

"Isabella Swan?" The person on the other line asked. I immediately sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Yes?" I was nervous but somewhat placated when I felt Paul's hand on my shoulder.

"This is Officer Cottrell. There's been an accident."

**Ending note: Get ready for the main plotline. Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	14. Broken Hearts and Broken Treaties

**Sorry everyone! My internet was down all weekend. But! I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. Warning though, it's angsty. Enjoy.**

"An ac-accident?" I stuttered, hardly able to form the words.

"I'm sorry Isabella," the young officer started, "You're father has been into a car accident. You're going to need to go down to the hospital." I felt Paul's hands tense on my shoulders and they brought only little comfort.

"He's okay though, right?" I practically demanded. I heard officer Cottrell sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information until you get down here."

"Bullshit," I said getting up and putting my shoes on frantically. Paul threw my coat at me and we were running to his car.

"It doesn't look good," he said sadly. I stopped all movement and stood staring at nothing, the rain soaking through my clothes as my coat lay useless over my arm.

"Don't tell me that," I said harshly.

"I'll meet you in the emergency room Isabella," he said and hung up. Paul slammed his own phone shut and then came over to stand in front of me. He bent himself down to be eye level with me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"We got to go baby," he said. I nodded and we sprinted to the car. Paul jumped into the driver's side as I threw myself into the passenger's seat. If it was any other day, any other time, I would have been holding onto my seatbelt for deal life and threatening to castrate Paul for driving so fast. However, at that moment, he wasn't going fast enough. He turned toward me every couple of seconds with a worried look on his face but he didn't say anything. His right hand came off the shift long enough to wipe away the salty tears streaming down my face. I just closed my eyes and prayed, prayed to whatever higher power there was out there that my father would be sitting up in his bed demanding he be released and silently pleading for me to have some fish fry ready for when we got home. He could even be yelling at Paul! That would be okay as long as he was breathing.

The trip to the emergency room was impossibly long but at the same time was impossibly short. I jumped out the car and high tailed it through the sliding doors.

"Where is he?" I yelled. My eyes quickly registered the waiting room and decided that I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

"Isabella," Officer Cottrell said, walking over to me with shadows under his eyes. He was far too young for the look he had on his face. His brown hair was disheveled, looking like he had run his hands through it more than one time. Normally bright and youthful blue eyes were dull and sad. I liked Officer Cottrell. He always had a joke and a smile when you saw him but when he reached his hand out to touch my arm, I shook it off and glared.

"Where is he?" I demanded again.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice was silky smooth as always but for the first time in my entire life, I wanted to hurt him.

"Carlisle, give me an answer right now." The lines of my body were blurring and even Paul's hand on my back did nothing to stop it. Carlisle recognizing the tremors held his hand out.

"Maybe we should go into my office," he said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY FATHER?" I screamed. Everyone flinched and something else that could only be called cowering.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he started, "He didn't make it." I felt all my air leave me in a whoosh.

"What?" I asked. My voice had gone from loud and demanding to nothing more than a whispered breath. I'm sure he only ready he heard it was because he was a goddamn vampire.

"You're father was seemingly on his way down to La Push and for some reason swerved off the road. He hit a tree. His cruiser is totaled, he died on impact. I'm so sorry Bella." My vision swam before me and my knees were weak. Dad? Dead? Not possible. We had saved him that morning! Why the hell was he gone now?

My knees eventually gave out but I was in Paul's arms before the floor became a problem. He was whispering I'm sorry over and over in my ear but I was hardly hearing him. My attention was focused on Carlisle. His face was sad but his posture was guarded. He was hiding something.

The light behind Carlisle's head blew out impressively as I figured it out. It was like a beacon in my head. Before anyone had time to react I had Carlisle against the wall, my forearm against his neck. He tried to move and I was surprised at my ability to keep his back to the wood. Gasps went through the room but nobody was more surprised than Carlisle himself.

"Bella," he said gently.

"You're covering for him." I said The air was practically crackling with electricity. Paul catching on to what I was talking about growled and came to stand by my side. The three other officers in the room came over to try and separate us but for a reason unknown to them, kept their distance.

"Dr. Cullen," Officer Cottrell said but Carlisle cut him off.

"It's alright Trevor," he said. "Paul, Bella, can we talk in my office please?" My teeth were practically fucking bared but I moved to let the leech go. Carlisle smoothed down his white coat and threw the officers a reassuring smile before walking down the hall to his office. When we turned the corner, out of view, Carlisle threw his hands up in surrender.

"I did everything you could for your father Bella," he said seriously. He backed up a little bit and I was surprised to realize that he was actually afraid of me.

"To save your own ass," Paul growled.

"Paul, this is between me and Bella," Carlisle said almost dismissively. It was very unlike him.

"You talk to me, you talk to him," I said defensively. "Now talk to me Carlisle. Let me guess, Emmett and Jazz already got rid of the evidence? Were there bite and scratch marks all over the car? Is my father drained of all his blood? Come on leech, give it to me." I was glad when he flinched at the word leech.

"Bella, I don-"

"CARLISLE! HE KILLED MY FATHER!" I screamed. Paul stood at the end of the hallway like a bodyguard. Carlisle looked around nervously. A wolf howled in the distance and Paul turned to give me a look. I nodded at him and he took his pick of empty rooms. He left the door open a fraction of an inch and in any other situation I would have exploited that to catch a glimpse at his body but I only had eyes for the stone cold corpse in front of me. I waited with arms crossed over my chest, anger within every pore of my body. I couldn't even grieve I was so furious. Paul came back out looking like he was itching for a fight.

"It's Jake," he said. I nodded figuring it would be. I was surprised however when my breathing hitched at my best friends name, he was who I needed at the moment.

"You have broken the treaty," Paul said menacingly. I turned with surprise on my face. I should have figured that this was going to happen.

"No he didn't!" Carlisle said.

"Actually he did," Paul said. "When I heard there was an accident, I sent Jared and Quil out to find the wreck. Edward's scent was everywhere and," Paul looked at me apologetically before continuing, "Charlie was drained." I set my jaw in a firm line and turned to Carlisle.

"You're going to wish for death," I said and stormed towards the end of the hallway. I didn't even go the extra hundred feet to the door. I reached my arm back and punched my way through the glass. I didn't even look before phasing right out of my clothes and running into the woods. My thoughts weren't coherent and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My brown paws hit the earth and my heart broke a little more.

"Bells."

_Jake,_ I sighed his name in my mind not even intending for him to hear it. His name just brought a sense of safety and comfort that could only come with being unconditionally there for each other. I felt a stab of pain going through my heart but registered that was not my pain but my imprint's.

I took a breath through my nose and looked up at my house. That was all it took. My phase broke and I lay naked and dirty in my side yard, crying my eyes out for my daddy. It took less than a second for Jake to find me and scoop me into his arms. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't weird, and I hardly cared. He brought me into my house and into my room. He washed me and dressed me. He held me until I had no more tears left to cry.

My Dad was gone. He wasn't coming back. I wasn't going to have to save his disaster dinner every night or tell him to put away the shotgun when a boy walked through the door. I wasn't going to have to wake him off the couch and tell him to go to bed while I shut ESPN off. No, I was alone.

My body trembled and shook but not because I wanted to phase. My body wracked with sobs, ripping sounds out from the tips of my toes. I was dehydrated by the water flowing from my eyes and I was sniffling like a maniac. Through it all, Jake kept me in the circle of his arms.

I knew Paul was hurting downstairs. I could smell him, I could feel him but I couldn't disappoint him. Not like this. He didn't need to see this, Jake already had. Finally, I got the strength from somewhere inside of me to say something.

"Jake," I tried but choked on his name. Jake stopped smoothing my hair and looked down into my eyes. "Jake," I said still gravelly but understandable. "He's…" I couldn't finish as a fresh bout of tears stung my eyes.

"I know honey," he said and held onto me tighter. "I'm so sorry," he said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"What do I do?" I whispered.

"You still have me," he said. That only made me cry harder. "Bells, I want you to listen to me." I opened my eyes and looked my best friend in the face. "You're going to get through this. We're going to get through this. You have everyone down at the rez there for you. You have Embry and Jared wrapped around your little figure and Seth who thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. A great friend in Emily and a pack of brothers and a sister ready to go to war for you. Then you have Paul who will willingly and very literally crawl over broken glass for you. He's about ready to tear his heart out because he can't stand you in so much pain. He loves you more than his own life, Bells." I sniffled a little and leaned into his shoulder exhausted. "I'm not saying you have to be strong sweetie, it's not going to be easy. But you WILL get through it. We love you too much to let you not be Bella for too long."

Jake was the only one who knew what I needed to hear. I closed my eyes and took comfort from him. He seemed more than my family then anyone else did… besides Paul. He was in another league entirely. I felt horrible leaving him down their worrying but crying had worn me out and with Jake warming me up, it was impossible not to succumb to the sleep that finally overtook me.

I woke up screaming. My body was wet with sweat and sitting bolt upright. Shit. I let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through my hair. I felt a weight settle itself on the edge of my bed and I didn't need to look to see who it was. Paul's smell was uniquely and deliciously his own.

"Is it okay that I'm here?" he asked timidly. I reached a hand out in lieu of speech and he took it with a hesitant smile scooting closer to me. Again, I didn't say anything but I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me protectively and I felt safe. "I'm so sorry baby," he said quietly. I saw a wet spot on his shoulder where one of my tears had fallen.

"Don't leave me," I whispered. He seemed to get the double meaning.

"Never," he said. I tugged him down to lay next to me. He didn't move unless I pulled him closer to me, letting me take whatever I needed from him. He truly was the most amazing person ever. An easier sleep came with him breathing in time with me, his heartbeat loud and strong in my ears.

The next time I woke up, I wasn't screaming. That was a small improvement. My eyes opened to a beautiful sight in a horrible time. Paul was facing me, watching my every move. He look conflicted, like he wanted to say something but didn't know if he should or not.

"Spit it out Paul," I said placing a hand on his cheek.

"Billy is downstairs, he wants to talk to you," he said. I nodded, figuring that was bound to happen.

"You don't have to come down if you're not ready," he said.

"I know," I answered. My eyes closed for a few more minutes but I had to get up and face the day. I moved to get out of bed and Paul's arms opened like a gate, releasing me from his protective grip on my waist. Walking seemed a million times harder that is should have been but I managed to make my way to the bathroom where I promptly went to the toilet and threw up everything I had ever eaten. Paul heard and came in to hold my hair back. My forehead was slicked with sweat when I vaguely heard the faucet running. I sighed when Paul placed his hand, now covered in cold water, on my face. He was a god sent.

"Thanks babe," I said before throwing up again. He moved his now dry hand from my face and rubbed my back until I was finished. I stood up shakily and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Classy. I looked at my wolf and he left the bathroom to let me clean up. I sat on the edge of the tub and ran the bottom tap. I used the loofa to sponge bathe myself. I didn't trust myself to take a legitimate shower. When I was done, I brushed my teeth and threw my wet hair up. I took a look down and saw Charlie's toothbrush. That was all it took to set me off again. I slid down against the counter with my head between my knees. Tears were rolling hard and fast down my cheeks and I was in Paul's arms before I could blink an eye. My arms wound around his neck automatically and I buried my head in his shoulder. He held me until I regained a little composure.

"Where do you want me to do?" he asked desperately. He searched my face for a clue about how to act but was coming up short. I wiped my eyes and stood up. He stood with me and I grabbed his hand in mine. With a gentle tug I pulled him downstairs to what I assumed was going to be a full living room.

I was wrong. Billy was in his wheelchair with his head in his hands and Jake was passed out on the couch. Paul pushed Jake's feet off the couch and both Black's looked at us. I threw Paul a look before taking the newly unoccupied end of the couch. I grabbed Jake's legs to put them over my lap so he could rest.

"Sleep," I told him. He shook his head and sat up.

"Will you be alright if I go check up with Sam?" Jake asked, brushing a stray tear away. I nodded. He smiled softly and kissed the top of my head before leaving. He slapped Paul on the shoulder in a brotherly way before bounding out of the house, stripping on his way out the door.

"Bella," Billy said. He sounded almost tortured. I wasn't the only one who lost Charlie after all. "I'm so sorry." I pushed myself up off the couch and walked over to his wheelchair.

"Me too," I said and hugged him. Billy hugged back and to be honest it made me feel better. He was like a second dad to me after all. I felt wetness on my cheek and didn't know which one of us the tear belonged to. "Billy what am I going to do? I don't know how to arrange anything…" I trailed off.

"If it's alright with you, Sue Clearwater said she would be willing to take care of it." I nodded and reached into my purse. I gave him a blank check to give her and told him to take whatever was necessary. If he was suspicious he didn't show it.

The next few days passed by in a whirl of color basically. Everything was dulled. I heard the same condolences over and over and dealt with the pitying looks of the girl who lost her father. Everyone seemed to want to pay their chief of police their respects and someone even put a cross at the "crash site." The pack was bristling for a fight. Edward had broken every single aspect of the treaty and Sam had been coming up with a battle plan. I figured they would have left but nope, they were still in Forks.

After that first night, I hadn't been home. Sue had talked to me about selling it and I agreed. Rene demanded I come back to her in Florida but I told her I was given permanent stay at Jake's if I wanted it. And I did. It felt more like home to me than Florida would. Of course my unrelated family had just about everything to do with it. Everything I loved, everything I needed was in La Push. That wasn't even limited to Paul and Jake. I didn't think I could ever leave.

Some company, I didn't care about remembering the name, was going through my house at the moment boxing together my life and selling what they could. Jake and Embry went over and grabbed everything they knew I would want. Of course Jake knew what I needed. He took the blanket Charlie used every night when he fell asleep on the couch, every picture he could find, most everything from my bedroom, and the fire safe box from Charlie's room. We still hadn't been able to open it. Everything else was going to be donated, sold, or thrown away. I couldn't stomach doing it myself.

The wake was everything I expected it to be. The entire town of Forks and a good a part of the rez came by to pay their respects. It was awkward to be the only one in the receiving line. Paul had to hold my hand almost the whole time. The funeral was no better. We had a simple ceremony which Angela's dad presided for us and then had a small gathering at the cemetery. I had a small breakdown after everyone left the grave site save Paul, Jake, and Billy. If I wasn't so upset I would have been embarrassed.

Rene called every twenty minutes and I eventually just stopped taking her calls. She threatened to come out to see me and I just gave her Jake's address and hung up. She could come but I wasn't leaving.

Paul didn't leave my side for one second. When Jake wasn't on patrol or spending time with Angela, which was little to none, he was with me. They seemed to take it upon themselves to keep me busy every second of the day. We had practically rebuilt an entire car, renovated Rachel and Rebecca's room now that I was staying permanently, or just sat and watched movies for hours on end. Jake wasn't lying when he said they weren't going to let me be "not Bella" for very long. The rest of the pack was also surprisingly active in what they called behind my back, my 'recovery.' I had to work hard to get that out of Paul.

It wasn't until about a week after the accident did life start back up again. Everything had been taken care of and it was time for a pack meeting. Sam was finally going to give us our game plan and the Cullen's were going to wish that they fucking stayed dead the first time.

**Review please!**


	15. Out Of It

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! This is the chapter much awaited for some of you and I hope it doesn't disappoint. The lemon will start at the full page break for those who don't want to read. Just a FYI, this isn't my usual lemon so be nice!**

**Oh, and some people were confused with the Jake thing. Here's my reasoning. When something horrible like that happens, you need a constant. Paul is a constant to her now yes, but Jake was already and always there for her. That being said, he's basically her rock. She knows that he's seen her through basically everything shitty in her life and he can put her back together again.  
**

**Also, just saw Eclipse again and decided that if I ever saw Kiowa Gordon (Embry) in person, I think I would die… even if he does have a stupid girlfriend. Anyway! That's all. Happy reading!**

Paul and I had been lying on the couch at my new permanent home watching movies when I looked up at the clock. 8:45 it read. I reached behind me and woke my sleeping werewolf. He didn't respond so I turned under his arm and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Wake up babe," I whispered. His nose scrunched up like it always did when he was being difficult and his eyes fluttered open. "We have to go to the meeting." He groaned but I kissed him softly and he followed me up and off the couch. With my left hand in his, he followed me out the door, letting me run my hand over my Dad's picture for strength. Billy hung up a rare picture of Charlie after everything settled down and I took comfort knowing I could look up and see my Dad. It was still insanely hard to stomach that he wasn't coming home.

It wasn't raining out and for that I was thankful. Paul and I walked in silence, wrapped up in our own little worlds. Sam and Emily's house came into view about a minute later but I had to let Paul know some things. He stopped moving when he realized I had stopped walking.

"What's up babe?" he asked. I shook my head and tugged him a little away from Sam's house and into the woods. If he was confused, he didn't show it. He had been going with whatever I needed lately and it broke my heart to see him still so worried about me. When I was sure we wouldn't be overheard I threw myself at my man and kissed him full and hard on the mouth. This had been the first real kiss I had given him since Charlie died. He didn't respond at first, probably because he was still used to the sluggish pace I had been using the past week and a half. My new found speed caught him off guard but he relaxed eventually and kissed me back.

I felt warmth spread through me in every way possible. He was sexy as hell and I was slowly coming out of the ice I had encased myself in. I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him. I moved my lips from his mouth when I felt my back against a tree and kissed down his jaw to his neck. I used my head to move his chin up to give me better access.

Just as things were getting heated a wolf howled appreciatively. I groaned and laid my forehead on Paul's bare shoulder. Paul growled and we both looked over to see wolf Quil nodded approvingly.

"Just because you're not going to get any for like 16 years doesn't mean you have to ruin our fun!" I yelled. Paul chuckled throatily and I wanted to rip his clothes off, to put it bluntly. Quil looked as offended as he could with a muzzle and I slid down Paul's body and sighed when my feet hit the ground. Paul crushed me to his body before letting go and half dragging me to Sam's.

The second I walked through the door I was pulled into a hug. I smiled at Emily's antics and hugged her back. Everyone else seemed to be waiting in line. Embry and Jared were next. I was sandwiched in between their huge bodies and I did my best to stay breathing. Their arms were wrenched off me and Seth gave them a look before picking me up and spinning me around.

"Good to have you back Bella," he whispered in my ear. I squeezed him tight and acknowledged the nod his sister gave me over my shoulder.

"Thanks Seth," I said as he put me down.

"Good to see you Bella," Sam said. I smiled and went back over to Paul to sit in his lap. Jake and Quil came in a few seconds later, taking some time off of patrol to be at the meeting. I'm sure they were heartbroken. Two other boys came through the door after looking shaken. Sam threw a look in Quil and Jake's direction. The boys shrugged and sat down.

"Who are they?" I asked Paul. I had been more than anti-social the past week but I figured I would have heard about this. They were both muscled like all the others and it was obvious they had undergone the change. However, you could tell they were young. It wasn't even the hint of boyish roundness still left in their faces, but the timid way they held themselves in the presence of everyone. It was like they weren't quite comfortable yet.

"Brady and Collin," Paul said. The two boys turned their heads at the sound of their names. I smirked at the synchrony of their movements. "Yeah, they're twins, they do that." I smiled and waved at them. They beamed and returned the wave eagerly.

"Alright, we have a lot to talk about everyone so can we chill please?" Sam asked. Everyone started to settle down. It only took about five minutes for the joking, laughing, and smart comments to stop. I think it was a record. "Everyone knows why we're here," he started and Paul's arms tightened around me. "The fucking leeches," I was almost shocked. Saint Sam cursed wow. "have broken the treaty. Therefore we are going to end them." He said it like it would simple. I knew better.

"It's not going be that easy Sam," I said quietly. All eyes turned to me and I cleared my throat before continuing. "They're not like normal vampires. First of all, they're not going to want to fight. Carlisle will do everything in his power to make certain that it doesn't come to violence. Secondly, I have a feeling they are going to run," Sam looked as if he was going to interrupt but I wanted to get everything out at once. When I put my hand up to ask him to wait, he understood. "Third, if there is going to be an attack, don't think they won't be ready. Jasper is highly trained in this area. He's lived the live as a civil war soldier as well as had a difficult young life as a vampire. His knowledge of regular war as well as vampire war is extensive."

Everyone looked a little taken aback at this new information but no less resolved. Looking at each wolf in the room, they all had their shoulders square and set, a determined look in their eyes. The Cullen's were in for a rude awakening.

"That may be so Bella and I agree with it being a difficult battle. Hell, they've given us trouble this past week-" Sam got cut off and Leah even had the balls to smack him upside his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked dangerously. Had they already attacked without telling me?

"Some of us," Sam started, not looking at anyone in particular to save them my wrath, "got a little over excited."

"And by that you mean?" I countered.

"Well, we can go on their land and while I said we needed to wait and plan… there was a minor encounter." He looked like that word left a bitter taste in his mouth and stopped talking.

"What happened?" I demanded, looking at each wolf in particular. Embry looked guilty. "Embry, what did you do?" Embry looked up shocked but defensive at the same time.

"Nothing! That left permanent damage, god damnit." He said the last part under his breath but I heard it. I stared him down and he averted his gaze but started talking nonetheless. "I was running behind your house and I smelled one of the leeches. It was a smell I recognized but was sweeter and worse than usual. Anyway, I chased him and it was Edward and he cornered me against the cliff face thing. We fought, he got hurt, I got hurt, and then Quil saved my ass."

I got up and ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Are you alright?" I asked. I would have checked him for injuries but they must not have been serious if they were already gone.

"Yeah, I-I'm good," he said warily.

"Good," I said then I pulled out of his hug and smacked him in the head. He screamed an 'ow' but I was already rolling. "Are you dense? Embry! You could have died! You could have been killed!"

"It's not a big deal Bella!"

"No big deal! Embry-" I couldn't even finish. It took a few deep breaths before I could calm down. "Never scare me like that again," I said. Everyone knew that the warning wasn't just for Embry and he nodded for the rest of the pack.

Sam cleared his throat, "Alright, this is what we're going to do…' The rest of the night, the pack stayed crowded in Sam's living room deciding the best course of action to kill the seven people that she used to call her family.

It wasn't until around three o'clock that Sam let us do whatever we needed to do. Seth, Embry, Quil, and the twins passed out on the living room floor, Sam and Emily went to bed, Jared went to Kim's, and Jake went to Angela's. Me? I needed some time to think everything over. The plan was simple enough but it was hard to get my head around the fact that we were going to war with the Cullen's.

Paul took my hand and dragged me in the opposite direction of Jake's house and I had to smile when I saw where we were going. His house came into view a few minutes later. We almost reached the door when he stopped me. I almost tripped over him but he grabbed both my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Baby, are you okay with all of this?" he asked sincerely. I sighed and decided to go with the truth.

"I don't know Paul," I said. "It's all kind of surreal, you know? These people… well, vampires, were my family for so long. It's crazy to think that it's now my destiny to end them. If someone told me I would be in this position a year ago I would have had them committed, and not because they believed in vampires and werewolves. I would never have guessed I would have been betrayed like this. But all in all? I'm okay, I have you." I smiled sweetly at him and while he still looked worried, he felt a little better. My hand reached up to smooth the crease between his eyes and he leaned his face into my hand. The intimacy of the simple gesture made my heart beat speed up.

"Paul," I said quietly.

"Yeah?" His eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed.

"Make love to me." He heard that. His eyes flashed open as he took in my face. I took his face in both my hands now and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. "Please," I added for good measure. Paul pulled his face away to look into my eyes. The emotion in his eyes was enough to make me breathless. He nodded and grabbed one of my hands in his. With a kiss on my knuckles we finished the walk to his house in comfortable silence.

The house came into view and I smiled. If anyone had seen Paul at this tender moment, they wouldn't know who he was. He wasn't running to his bed, he wasn't kissing me the whole way there. His steps were true and his hand in mine was tight. When he opened the front door, I was expecting to be thrown into it and ravished but instead he closed it quietly behind me. When I turned to him with and almost shocked expression on my face, his arms were open, beckoning me toward him.

He was perfect. Sweet and soft and slow.

I melted into his arms and turned my head up for a much awaited kiss. It didn't disappoint. Paul's lips were warm against my own and his arms were tight around my waist. I would my arms around his neck to play with his hair as well as pull him closer to me.

His lips went from slow and sweet to hungrier. I was more than happy to let him take the lead, I was a little inexperienced after all. My hands moved from his hair to his shoulders to lean my head back so Paul could have better access to my neck. His lips trailed fire from my mouth to my jaw and down my neck. I whimpered in pleasure when I felt him leave a mark on my skin. As if nobody knew I wasn't his already.

* * *

All of a sudden, his hands moved from my back, over the curve in my jeans, to scoop me up behind the knees. Instead of leaving both of our lips unoccupied at the time, I kissed down his neck leaving a mark of my own. He growled when I left an open mouthed kiss at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Paul's lips found mine again as passion personified and I knew this was sure to be one of the best nights in my life. My back hit something soft and I was again, happy to find myself on Paul's bed. "Paul," I breathed out in between kisses. He growled at me. Literally, he growled at me and I wanted to rip what little clothes he had on, off. I felt his fingers trail up my body and undo the first button on my shirt. He didn't need to look up at me for permission and I shivered when he kissed my collarbone. Another button, another kiss. My bra was completely exposed now but Paul was on a roll. His attention didn't waver until each button was undone.

I sat up slightly to help him take my shirt off. With strong and confident hands, he wound his arms around my back and was, finally, relieved of my bra. I lay back down not once feeling self-conscience, it was impossible when I looked into his eyes.

"Beautiful," he said. Warm fingers moved across my shoulders, over the swell of my breast, and down my ribcage. I arched just a little into his touch and he let out a breathy chuckle. "Patience, baby," he said. I tried to steady my breathing but felt it hitch when I felt lips on my stomach. Paul retraced his steps up my, now imaginary, buttons. When he kissed the valley between my breasts I moaned involuntarily. The boy knew what he was doing.

Then without my knowledge of how it happened one hand was on my right breast, his mouth on my left. This time when I arched my back, I had cause. I almost died when his tongue licked my sensitive nipple. I whimpered when his mouth moved but I wasn't in distress for long, he was just switching sides.

"God, Paul," I said. He applied more pressure and I sighed his name. It was amazing but I just wanted to be his. I pulled his head up to mine and kissed him hard. The time for playing was no more. He saw the change and started to get just slightly more aggressive. He was still gentle and sweet with just a bit of impatience. He was still Paul after all.

I pushed on his shoulder and flipped him over. This time, I caused it. That made me smile inwardly. I placed another kiss on his mouth and moved back down to his neck, his shoulder, his collarbone. He moaned again when I dragged my tongue over his pecs. Damn right. My hands moved down lower while he was distracted and I unbuttoned his cutoffs. The zipper didn't even give me a problem when I pulled it down and I smirked.

"No boxers?" I looked up and saw Paul on his elbows looking down at me through dark and hooded eyes. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen. The smirk left my face and I help pull his shorts down and off his body. I threw them off the bed and slid my way back up his beautiful naked body. Making sure to give him a little taste of what he was in for later on the way up. He jumped when I took all of him into my mouth at once but that was all he was going to get for now.

Words were trying to escape his mouth but I pulled him off his elbows and back on top of me before he could say anything. Our lips were tangled, tongues battling, and his hands were at my pants. I helped him shimmy them off, panties and all. I moaned when he slid warm, calloused fingers over my most intimate area.

"Oh God," I groaned out. He smirked and kissed my before taking his hand back. Yeah, I guess I deserved that.

"Ready?" he asked. He had been rather quiet throughout this whole thing and now that he had spoken, that became apparent. I'm not going to lie, I panicked. How was he even going to fit? All of a sudden, a million thoughts were racing through my head.

"Paul," I breathed, "I'm, um… I'm a virgin." Whatever he expected me to say, that apparently wasn't it. He leaned his head down and kissed me senseless.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. My arms traced his broad shoulders as I stared into his eyes.

"With everything I have," I answered truthfully.

"This is going to hurt a little bit," he said. I nodded, I knew what I was getting myself into. I felt him at my entrance and I shivered. He looked at me for assurance and I wiggled my hips a little. He smiled and the his face turned serious before he captured my lips with his own and pushed himself inside of me. I cried out a little and he put his face in my hair whispering, "I'm sorry," over and over again. When I felt the pain lessen I unclenched my teeth from his shoulder. When I had bitten him, I had no idea. If I had cared enough to watch, I would have seen the marks disappear before my eyes.

When I took a deep breath I was suddenly understanding of just how lucky I was. Paul was filling me completely and ready to go. I pulled his head back up to mine. "I love you," I said. His answer was a blinding smile.

"I love you too," he said and then he started to move. My eyes rolled back into my head and my back arched up to him at the simple movements. He would pull back to just out of my core before thrusting back into me over and over again.

"Paul," I moaned out his name and he growled again. "Ugh," I managed to get out. His lips were back on my body never staying in one place for too long as I moved my hips to meet his thrusts. My hands were everywhere, scratching down his back, pulling his hips harder into my own. "Harder," I said and he more than complied. He was pounding into me with everything he had. There were perks to being a werewolf.

"Bella," he ground out. I felt myself tighten around him and there wasn't any time to make a coherent sound before I screamed. Stars exploded behind my eyes and my body went into complete ecstasy. I felt Paul follow me over at the same time and collapse onto my shaking body.

He rolled himself over so he wasn't crushing me and wrapped his arms tight around me, still connected in the most intimate way. I had never felt so full so complete ever in my life. We were one in mind, soul, and now body. He placed a kiss on my temple as we waited for our rapidly beating hearts to slow down.

"I love you so much," he said when he had the breath to speak.

"I love you too," I answered. Nothing more needed to be said. We just reveled in the moment gently drifting off into sleep.

It was a few hours later when I woke up. Paul had shifted himself out of me and got out from under me. I was spooned into his chest and could tell that big boy back there was awake.

I rolled over and took in his expression. I kissed him heatedly and pulled back enough to see my impatient, rough, dominant Paul starting to come through. I was wet at the thought.

"Babe," I said as seductively as I could. His eyes seemed to glaze over, "I'm sorry for teasing you earlier." I felt him twitch and I smirked. "Let me take care of that for you."

**Ending Note: Hi. Okay, so, my lemons aren't usually like this. Slow and sweet isn't really my thing. Whatever, so don't judge me too harshly on that because I'm still developing that part of my writing. However, dominant sexy Paul is more fun so this is basically the only time that they will not be … roughish. Kay, so please review on everything else! Thanks so much.**


	16. War Declared

**A/N: Happy reading.**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I groaned and opened my eyes just a teeny bit. The sunlight from the open window caused me to shut them again. I felt an arm tighten around my waist and I remembered where I was. Shit. Thank God the blankets were covering everything they should.

"Go throw yourself in front of a moving vehicle Jared," I said.

"That's not very nice," he answered. I opened my eyes fully this time and saw him standing over the bed, arms crossed, lips pursed. He looked like a mom that was going to punish us.

"Was there a partical reason you came in here?" I asked. I wasn't worried about whispering. A bomb could go off and Paul wouldn't even move.

"You and me are patrolling, darling," he said.

"What?"

"Patrol. It's time you did one. Me and Embry are on until 8 tonight and I have decided you are coming with me." He seemed to think it was an excellent idea.

"I'm not going," I said, closing my eyes and snuggling into Paul's chest.

"It's only like four hours. Please? You're going to have to learn eventually and who better to teach you than myself?" He extended his arms as if to accentuate his point.

"What do you mean only four hours?" I said. It couldn't be four o'clock already.

"You were _busy_ last night. I'm sure you needed a lot of rest. It's like 430." He was nodding his head in apparent approval. Ugh.

"Jaredddd," I whined.

"Nope, that only works when Kim does it. I'll be in the living room in 5." I groaned and he left me be. Damn him. Then I felt Paul's breathing change. I turned and saw that he was... he was _laughing_ at me.

"Why didn't you save me?" I cried.

"Because all I would have heard today was 'whipped.'" he said.

"You are whipped," I said seductively. I kissed him hard and dragged my ass out of bed. "Can I borrow a shirt? I don't want to put all my clothes on just to take them off." He nodded and I opened the door to his closet. It was horrifying in there. I rounded on him. "When was the last time you cleaned in here?" He shrugged. I clicked my tongue but dug through the mountain of some clean, some dirty clothes. To my delight, I found a jersey from La Push high school's baseball team from before the phase. Meraz was on the back above the number 15.

"Looks good on you," he said. I buttoned it up and it came safely to my knees.

"15 is my lucky number you know," I told him.

"How come?"

"My favorite baseball player," I said with a smile.

"I know I am," he said, smirking.

"His name's Dustin Pedroia, baby," I answered cheekily. I kissed his lips quick and ran into the living room after Jared.

"Nice shirt," he commented. I smacked him. "Alright," he said rubbing the back of his now sore head, "Let's go." We ran into the woods and I made sure to tie my shirt securely to my ankle before phasing.

"_Oh God Embry_," I said, disgusted. He met quite the female last night. _"Keep those thoughts to yourself."_

"No imprint, no rules babe," he said. I could practically see him smirking.  
_  
"She looks like a slut,"_ I informed him. I felt all those thoughts go quiet.  
_  
"That's my sister,"_ Jared said in a deathly serious voice. Shit.  
_  
"What? Oh my God Jared, I'm sorry." _I tried to make it up to him but then heard the two of them snickering. _"That's not funny Jared!"_

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Embry said. I could hear the awkward sounds from his muzzle. It sounded like he was choking.  
_  
"If I had a sister, do you really think I'd let her go out with this goon? Let alone let him think shit like _that_ about her?" _He did have a point there. _"Of course I did."_ I growled at him. He snickered but ran the trails with my at his heels. We spent the entire time ripping into each other. I had never mentally laughed to hard in my life. Sam phased in and yelled at us so we had to really get down to business. The rest of the patrol finished like that. Jared led me through all the trails I was supposed to know, not going back until he was sure I remembered it. I was actually grateful for his help.  
_  
"We'll run the cliffs and then go home,"_ Jared told me. Embry took off in the other direction and I chased after the wolf in front of me. There was about two miles between us and the cliffs. We ran along the treaty line, the Cullen's smell was all over it. I could smell Edward especially.

_"Alright, we're done. Let's go home,"_ Jared said. He was anxious to get back to Kim.

_"You do, I'm going to stay out here for awhile."_ Jared nodded and high tailed it home. I phased back and put my new favorite shirt on. Paul's smell was comforting. The cliff face was in front of me and I remember the time I wanted to just throw myself off of it.

Looking back on it, I couldn't believe my behavior. Seriously, I was completely catatonic. Edward was such an asshole, literally brainwashing me. Love wasn't so possessive and one-sided. Love isn't by any means easy but it's compromises. If he loved me, he would have asked my opinion before he up and left. If he loved me, he would have let me go to La Push to see my best friend. If he loved me, he wouldn't have let me risk my life.

Love should be like breathing. It should be comfortable and free. It should be wanting to be with the other person despite all their flaws. You shouldn't have to change yourself to mold into something the other person wants. Nobody is perfect and to chase perfection is a fool's dream. Imperfections are what make people perfect. Paul wasn't perfect, I wasn't perfect but we were the other half of each other.

Sure, he ate like a pig and I think there's something growing in his closet. Then again, I'm an emotional wreck 90% of the time and have a knack for breaking hearts. He loves me, I love him. Imprinting aside, I hoped we would have found our way to each other anyway.

With a deep breath and a pull in my heart, I turned to make my way back to the arms that had become home to me. I was starting to pull my shirt off when the sunset caught my eye. It was gorgeous. Pinks and purples painted the sky, just out of a fairy tale.

Wait a minute... this looked familiar.

"Bella, wait!" I looked behind me and wanted to fucking kill someone, preferably him.

"What, Edward?" I demanded in a voice that would make Hades himself cower. He was lucky I was gracing him with speech before I ended his pathetic existence. He looked like shit too. I didn't think he had changed his clothes since the last time we had a little run in. His eyes were still blood red and he had a straight up deranged look on his face.

"I love you," he said. I laughed at him.

"Bite me," I said, unthinking, and his eyes lit up almost manically.

"Do you still want me to?"

My mouth fell open and I came back with an attitude I learned from the best, "Hell no. I want you to rip yourself apart and let me burn you're pathetic body." I could feel the tremors start to rock my spine. I wiggled my shoulds hoping to hold back the change for a couple seconds longer.

"How could you say that to me after all I did for you?" he hissed. What's got his panties in a freaking twist?

"Like what? Dump me in the woods and leave me for dead? Rip my heart out and spit on it? Kill my Dad!" I was going to phase, it was that simple. I took a deep breath through my nose. Paul's scent from his shirt calmed me down enough to continue. Edward needed to hear some things.

"I would never-"

"I'm not the same girl anymore Edward!" It hurt too much to stay in my frail human body, "I know it was you."

"You don't know anything," Obviously, he hadn't talked to his family.

"If you value your life, leave and don't come back." I didn't even know why I gave him the ultimatum. It was my job as a werewolf living on La Push, to end him. In the end I knew I could and I knew I would. He hissed at something behind me and I lost it.

My arms went out and I wasn't on the ground anymore. I wasn't phasing, I was doing... something else and it hurt. I screamed but a howl was ripped from my throat. Maybe I was phasing. My eyes flew open, my gaze to the sky. Thunder, lighting, and I was back on the ground.

I had blue eyes, white fur, and a vampire who was going to wish he was never born in the first place.

"Bella luna," he said in disbelief and fell to his knees. Damn fucking right.

I bared my teeth and stepped toward him. He cowered from his crouched state, refusing to look my in the eyes. I circled him like the predator I was, gnashing my jaws, itching for the kill. He seemed to realize this and went into a position of submission.

Normally, that means you shouldn't kill but I made my way toward him, calculating. He didn't move. I stood in front of him and waited for his gaze to look up. I wanted to see fear in those red eyes, I wanted to see pain. With no remorse, I bent down and ripped his head from his neck.

I think I heard a howl behind me but it didn't matter. Another bite, another tear, another missing body part. It was liberating really. I was freeing myself, avenging my dad, and saving the res all at once. If only I knew that I was also starting a war.

Edward was gone, torn into a thousand pieces and I was breathing hard. I registered the pack behind me - Paul, Jake, Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah. They had all phased back human and were looking at the scene in front of them in almost wonderment. Sam had the sense to bring a lighter but looked to me as if for confirmation. I nodded my head and purple smoke rose from the fire.

It was all pretty surreal. Edward was gone, he wasn't coming back. It hit me hard though. Edward was gone but so was Charlie. It wasn't as if I expected him to return from the dead or anything but it seemed almost anticlimatic. The pack was still in awe, looking at the flames. Nobody thought I was going to be able to do it.

I turned to walk away and saw Paul staring at me. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy. I walked into the woods, staying phased. He followed me. I wanted to phase back but I had ripped his shirt. My blue eyes started watering. I didn't know it was possible to cry as a wolf.

"Phase back baby," he said. I shook my head. I wasn't embarrassed to be naked in front of him but I dind't know how he was going to think about me after what he just saw. "Please Bella." The phase back wasn't nearly as painful.

Paul pulled out a new t-shirt, one he had surprisingly had tied to his ankle. He must have been in public somewhere when he got the alarm. I didn't even reach for it. I stood there pathetically so he came over and dressed me like a child.

It was all starting to click in my head, what I had just done. I was the Bella Luna. The world seemed different. Paul wasn't though. He was there, he was real, he loved me. After he successfully pulled the shirt over my head, he stepped back to look at me warily.

I reached my hand out tentatively, putting it over his warm skin, feeling his beating heart. He didn't tell me no. I felt wetness on my cheeks and folded myself into his arms. He held me back tightly, whispering in my ear that he loved me, everything was alright. I guess the shock of everything made me unstable for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his chest.

"For what?" he pulled back enough to look my in the eyes. A piece of my hair was in my face, he tucked it behind my ear. I smiled slightly at the tenderness of the gesture.

"I ripped your shirt," I said. He sighed with a smile, glad that that was the only thing wrong.

"You get a free pass to my closet whenever you want babe," he said. I nodded and let him go. Then I heard everyone else coming from the fight. I was surprised when Leah came over and gave me a hug.

"You alright?" She asked. She knew a lot about a love lost, not that the circumstances were the same.

"Yeah," I said hugging her back.

"He's proud of you, you know," she said, low enough that even they wouldn't hear. I nodded into her shoulder. The rest of the guys were smiling and joking around.

"Bella! That was amazing!" Embry said, tactful as ever.

"I can't believe I just left you. I missed all the action!" Jared yelled, disappointed. I had to laugh at them. Quil joined in but everyone else was quiet.

"Can we go home?" Paul nodded and took my hand. I didn't want to phase and he knew it.

"Bella, we need to talk later," Sam called. I waved my other hand, indicating I heard him and walked back to the street. We decided to go to Billy's house. I needed my own bed, Paul was going to stayif it was okay with Billy. The red house looked like a beacon to a ship during a hurricane. I almost ran there. The shower was calling my name.

Billy had the door open for us as soon as we hit the yard. I gave him a hug on the way in. He knew something had happened but he didn't know what. Before taking a shower, I decided I would fill him in. I flopped down on the couch, taking my boyfriend with me.

"What happened?" Billy asked, confused by the looks on our faces I assumed.

"Edward's dead," I said as explanation. Billy looked shocked then sympathetic.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on my arm for comfort.

"I should hope so. I'm the one who ripped him apart." I whispered that. Now, Billy looked absolutely astonished.

"You did what?" he asked.

"I turned into the Bella Luna and ripped him apart." This time I said it with conviction, coming to terms with the whole thing.

"Bella Luna," Billy whispered, awe in his voice, looking down. It was about a minute before his gaze turned back to me. "I'm so proud of you Bella." I smiled as best I could.

"Sam's coming over later," Paul said. I was glad he was talking.

"War was just declared," Billy said. I forgot all about that little detail. "About time," The elder finished with a huge smile.

After the meeting with Sam, I jumped into the shower. He wanted details on exactly what happened and I managed to give it to him. Granted, I said everything in the same tone of voice, monotone, boring. The scalding water was hardly even warm to my skin. That sucked.

My strawberry shampoo was running low and I would have to remember to get more at the store. The feeling of my hair being clean though was amazing. I scrubbed down my body, thanking god I healed quickly. If I hadn't, those hickey's would have been _intense_. As it was, there were still a few marks here and there. The thought of last night sent a shiver down my spine regardless of the present situation.

I toweled myself off and made my way to my bedroom. Paul was sitting on my bed, looking at the pictures on my nightstand. They were all of the night of the bonfire. There was one of the whole pack goofing off, there was another of Jake and Angela, and then there was the one I took in the kitchen when he posed like a goofball. The one he had in his hands though, was one of the two of us. He was whispering something in my ear with a smile and I was laughing. A true genuine smile on my face. It was my favorite.

He smiled gently when I came in and put the picture down. His arms opened wide and I crawled into them without even getting my clothes on first. The top came untucked and it was threatening to fall off. Paul rached his hand up and tucked it back in safely. He really was amazing. He kissed me quickly.

"Get your pajamas on and come to bed," he said. I untangled myself from him and went over to the dresser. I was tempted to put on the Victoria's Secret stuff but I didn't. Instead I threw on a pair or boy shorts, grabbed a pair of Jake's sweatpants that I stole, and pulled an oversized t-shirt over my head.

I crawled back into bed and I saw Paul eyeing my pants. I rolled my eyes.

"He's my brother now Paul," I said and kissed him for good measure. That seemed to make him feel better. He smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling into my pillow. I rested my head on his chest, waiting for sleep to wash over me.

Morning dawned bright and early. I turned over, ready to curl back into Paul but he wasn't there. I opened my ears and heard him and Billy in the living room talking. Assuming it was about what happened yesterday, I covered my ears and tried to go back to sleep. Surprisingly, I passed out again. Everything that happened wore my body out more than I realized.

The next time I woke up it was because someone was knocking on my door. I told whoever it was to come in and was surprised when I saw it was Leah.

"What's up?" I asked and she sat on my bed.

"Nothing, just checking in." If I was shocked by this, Jake's face in the doorway was ten times more surprised. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks." I said. It came out more like a question. She laughed.

"I'm not going to bite you Bella. I know the boys probably told you that I was a bitter harpy, right?" She said the last word loud enough for Jacob to hear. He snorted from the living room and she sighed. I nodded.

"You know Bella, I don't hate you. I did, maybe, at one point but we have a lot in common." I held my breath, waiting for her to continue. She probably hadn't talked to anyone like this in awhile. She shook her head. "Anyway, just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks," I said awkwardly. She nodded and got up to leave. She was at the door when she turned around, a smile on her face.

"Oh, thought you might want this back." She threw a piece of fabric at me and I wanted to cry. Paul's baseball shirt was in one piece. "The new thread is a different color but I thought it looked alright." I smiled at her. "See you later, Bella."

**Review?**


End file.
